Tu me hantes
by Kafka Tamura
Summary: ABANDONNÉE! Quand Shizuo accomplit sa vengeance, les choses ne se passent pas exactement comme il le voudrait... POV de Shizuo, YAOI!
1. Chapter 1

**Titre: **_Tu me hantes  
><em>**Genre: **_Surnaturel, drama, éventuellement romance.  
><em>**Rating: **_M (explications plus loin)  
><em>**Personnages: **_Shizuo et Izaya, ansi que la plupart des personnages de la série._

**Note: **_Premier avertissement: Cette histoire est cotée M pour scènes explicites de Shizaya/Izuo (un des deux ou les deux peut-être? vous verrez bien!)._

_Deuxième avertissement: Ladite cote ne sera pas effective avant le chapitre... 10? 15? 3456? Donc, ceux qui n'aiment que les lémons... Changer de page! Ou alors, attendez une éternité et allez voir le chapitre en question (que je ne préciserai pas parce que je suis sadique comme ça!)._

_Bon, maintenant que la moitié de mon lectorat est parti en claquant la porte (admettons qu'il y ait une porte à claquer), passons aux choses sérieuses. Si vous êtes des gens attentifs aux genres dans la vie (ce que je ne suis pas, donc je vous pardonne aisément si vous n'avez pas remarqué), vous devez donc savoir qu'il s'agit d'une histoire supernaturel. Pour les autres, et bien voilà, c'est une histoire supernaturel, donc des choses étranges vont s'y passer..._

_Quand vous allez commencer ce chapitre, vous allez avoir plusieurs réactions, dont, outre l'indignation, la colère, la frustration, l'envie de faire rencontrer ma tête et un poteau, la surprise, voire le doute, devrait faire partie. Sachez que, malgré ce début somme toute... (à vous de placer le mot, je ne veux pas vous dévoiler la suite), je compte bien me rendre jusqu'au fameux lémon dont je vous parlais plus tôt. En fait, vous allez très vite comprendre pourquoi cela risque de prendre du temps, mais je vous promets de m'y rendre un jour, dussè-je y perdre la vie en chemin!_

_Pour les points moins importants: POV = Shizuo, temps de verbe = présent, personnages = le plus IC possible, mais peut-être un peu OOC._

_Bonne lecture! Les commentaires me confèrent des pouvoirs extraordinaires qui me permettront de continuer cette histoire, à la manière des prières, alors laissez-m'en et vous verrez peut-être un miracle de vos yeux..._

* * *

><p>Me voici dans un cimetière. C'est la première fois de ma vie que j'entre dans ce genre d'endroit. Je reste debout, seul, devant une pierre tombale. Un rire me prend, un rire qui me surprend moi-même, dont je ne me savais pas capable. J'observe le nom devant moi et ne peux m'empêcher d'être extatique. Après toutes ces années de tentatives de meurtre, j'ai enfin réussi!<p>

Je suis surpris par l'austérité de cette tombe. Je m'étais imaginé qu'avec son mode de vie, il voudrait y inscrire des inepties, y mettre un peu de couleurs, de _vie_. Je ris intérieurement face à ce choix de mots. J'aurais très bien imaginé une inscription comme « Je laisse dans le deuil tous ces humains que j'aime tant et j'espère leur manquer » ou tout autre phrase de son cru. Pourtant, il n'y a rien d'autre que son nom et la date de naissance et de mort. Aucune mention de qui que ce soit qui pourrait être en deuil de lui.

Cela ne m'étonne pas. Le service funéraire était étonnamment peu occupé. Il n'y avait que moi, Celty, Shinra, Mairu, Kururi et quelques autres personnes qui m'étaient inconnues. Personne, à part les deux jumelles, n'a même pris la peine de pleurer. Moi j'ai souri tout le long, pour le narguer comme il l'avait fait tant de fois. Enfin, enfin, j'avais réussi!

Je me sentais coupable des larmes des deux jeunes filles, ce qui a calmé un peu mes ardeurs. Peu importe ce qu'elles en disaient, il s'agissait tout de même de leur grand frère. Il était normal qu'il leur manque, même si je pense sincèrement qu'Ikebukuro et le monde entier se portent mieux sans lui.

J'évite de repenser à cela pour ne pas culpabiliser. Ce serait quand même le comble, de me sentir coupable d'avoir tué cet asticot. J'observe encore plus la tombe et me laisse aller à rire. Il y a des fleurs à son pied, mais je n'ai pas pris la peine d'en amener. À quoi bon? Je ne souhaite pas qu'il atteigne le paradis, si celui-ci existe; au contraire, j'aimerais mieux qu'il souffre. Il devrait payer pour tout le mal qu'il a fait.

Non, ce que j'ai amené pour décorer sa tombe, c'est le panneau qui a achevé sa vie. Je l'ai gardé comme souvenir, mais finalement, il a plus sa place ici que dans mon appartement. J'ai demandé si cela dérangeait que je le mette ici, mais le gardien du cimetière, après m'avoir jeté un regard désabusé, m'a assuré que je pouvais bien y mettre un fusil si je le voulais du moment que ça n'empiétait pas sur les autres tombes. Il m'a poussé à cran, mais je me suis retenu. Je ne voulais pas causer une scène dans un cimetière, tout de même.

Je dépose donc mon offrande près des fleurs, espérant sincèrement que celle-ci l'empêchera d'atteindre le paradis. Je me demande si les fantômes existent ou si nous nous réincarnons. Peut-être n'y a-t-il rien après la mort? Ce me serait plus que bénéfique : cela voudrait dire que le parasite a cessé d'exister complètement. S'il existe une après-vie, je le crois sincèrement capable, avec son intelligence et sa ténacité, de passer au travers et de revenir me hanter.

Je mets de côté ces réflexions perturbantes et tente de me décider sur la suite des choses. Maintenant qu'il n'est plus, que fais-je? Comment combler ce vide? Dois-je trouver quelqu'un d'autre à détester? Non, je ne crois pas que ce soit une bonne idée... Mais à quoi pensè-je? Je n'ai pas besoin de le remplacer, sa disparition est une délivrance et je n'ai certainement pas besoin d'un deuxième fauteur de troubles. Non, je ne réfléchis pas de la bonne façon, je dois plutôt trouver ce que je peux faire maintenant qu'il n'est plus...

Est-ce que ma vie a changé? A-t-il pu me délivrer de ma violence? Non, ce n'est pas le cas, je le sais bien. Qu'est-ce que sa mort m'a apporté? Rien, absolument rien, si ce n'est justement un manque de problèmes. Je ne m'en plaindrai pas, mais tout de même, j'ai toujours pensé que s'il mourait ma vie en serait radicalement changée. À part une profonde satisfaction et une légère culpabilité en plus, je suis toujours cette brute sanguinaire qui détruit tout dès que fâchée, je suis encore cet être inhumain incapable de se calmer. La seule différence est que je n'ai plus personne à détester en permanence, rien de concret à haïr.

Je n'irais pas jusqu'à dire que sa présence me manque, ce serait un sacrilège, mais je dois avouer que la vie est un peu plus vide sans lui...

Je me secoue et décide de m'en aller. Je ne reviendrai plus ici et j'oublierai son existence aussitôt. À quoi bon me souvenir de lui? Qu'est-ce que cela m'apporterait? Je vais simplement continuer ma vie comme avant. Je me penche donc sur sa tombe et lui dis :

- Adieu, Orihara Izaya! Tu m'auras causé bien du trouble, mais finalement, j'ai eu le dessus sur toi. J'espère sincèrement que tu n'atteindras jamais le paradis!

- Aw~ Shizu-chan, tu es tellement méchant!

Je me retourne vers la source du bruit et passe proche de la crise cardiaque. L'asticot, le parasite, la larve, se retrouve devant moi avec son improbable sourire de chat de Chester et sa veste caractéristique. Devant cette apparition, j'en perds mon aplomb et tombe à la renverse, manquant détruire la pierre tombale dans ce geste.

- Fais attention où tu tombes, Shizu-chan, je ne voudrais pas que tu saccages ma tombe!

Ça y est, je délire. Je n'ose pas imaginer la portée de cette hallucination. Me manque-t-il tellement que je veuille le revoir? Me suis-je toujours trompé sur mes émotions face à lui? Ou, plus probable, ai-je perdu la raison?

Il me regarde avec désapprobation. Il fait cette fameuse moue que je déteste tant et rajoute enfin, face à mon silence :

- Shizu-chan, tu n'es pas drôle!

Je réagis enfin de la façon suivante : je me relève, passe à côté de lui sans rien ajouter et me dirige en dehors du cimetière. Si je l'ignore, peut-être qu'il va disparaitre. Je ne peux m'empêcher de songer que, tant qu'à l'imaginer, je pourrais au moins le rendre moins énervant. Pourtant, mon inconscient ne semble pas du tout d'accord avec moi, car le voici qui me suit tout en me taraudant de répliques toutes plus énervantes les unes que les autres. Il gambade à mes côtés avec son air enfantin habituel. Vraiment, je débloque complètement si j'imagine le puceron alors que je l'ai finalement tué.

Il finit par entourer mes épaules de ses bras pour déclencher ma colère, ou du moins je crois que c'est son but, mais les conséquences sont tout autres. Je réalise avec horreur que je le sens réellement, qu'il est même tiède et qu'il pèse quelque chose. Lui aussi semble surpris, parce qu'il me relâche aussitôt et reste immobile. Nous nous fixons un moment, incapables de comprendre quoi que ce soit à ce qui vient d'arriver.

Je laisse de côté ma haine pour me rapprocher de lui. Je pose ma main sur son épaule. C'est la première fois de ma vie que je le touche pour autre chose que pour lui faire du mal. C'est tiède, comme je le pensais. Nous sommes les deux en transe, et je déplace ma main pour toucher son cœur. Je réalise alors qu'il ne bat pas. Avec un soupir de soulagement, je le pousse sans ménagement et reprends mon chemin. Il est vraiment mort. Mort, mort, mort. Ce n'est que mon imagination qui me joue des tours. C'est ça, ce n'est que mon imagination...

Après s'être relevé, il me suit encore mais reste étonnamment silencieux. Je ne peux m'empêcher de me demander pourquoi il ne parle plus, je le regarde donc en coin et reste sidéré par l'expression sur son visage : trouble, stupeur, incompréhension. Comme s'il ne comprenait pas plus que moi pourquoi il est là. Et pourtant, c'est une vision, une simple vision, il ne devrait pas se demander ce genre de choses! Mon inconscient sait bien pourquoi il est là – quoique mon conscient se demande sérieusement la raison – alors la manifestation dudit inconscient devrait le savoir également!

Je secoue la tête et continue mon chemin. Je ne dois pas me laisser emporter par cette folie naissante. Il ne s'agit que d'un trouble passager, j'en suis certain. Si je dors suffisamment longtemps, il va disparaitre. C'est le surmenage, ou un quelconque stress que j'aurais accumulé sans que je m'en rende compte. C'est psychologique et il va disparaitre très vite si j'ignore sa présence.

C'est en me persuadant de la sorte que j'atteins mon appartement et y entre. La peste me suit encore. Je lui ferme la porte au nez, mais il passe au travers sans difficulté. Évidemment... Il est une hallucination, il peut très bien se permettre de passer au travers des objets. Je lève quand même les yeux au ciel : si seulement c'était si simple de se débarrasser de lui!

Je remarque qu'il a regagné son aplomb habituel et qu'il regarde mon appartement avec curiosité. Je l'ignore et m'en vais me servir un bon gros verre de lait. Je sens son regard sur moi, mais j'essaie du mieux que je peux de ne pas me soucier de lui. Ma colère monte malgré tout, et je tente de la calmer. Cela ne servirait à rien de me fâcher contre ma propre imagination dans mon propre appartement, qui plus est.

Alors que je m'apprête à me changer pour me mettre en pyjama, je remarque qu'il est toujours là à me regarder. Je songe à lui demander de sortir, mais finalement, je me freine en me souvenant qu'il ne s'agit que d'une vision. J'enlève ma veste et ma chemise en me rappelant que c'est moi-même qui me regarde, mais je ne peux simplement pas ignorer la réplique qu'il me lance :

- Ah, Shizu-chan, je ne savais pas que tu étais aussi impudique! Tu devrais avoir honte de te changer devant moi~

C'est à ce moment que ma colère éclate et je la laisse prendre le meilleur de moi-même comme d'habitude. Torse nu, je soulève ma table de chevet et la lui lance. Il l'évite et sort son couteau. Il entreprend alors de me couper le ventre. Tout cela me parait tellement naturel que je ne pense pas à questionner le fondement de ces actions avant de réaliser que je n'ai pas du tout mal. Je regarde vers l'endroit touché et remarque que je n'ai aucune coupure. Le parasite fixe le même endroit avec un air dubitatif.

Je pars alors à rire et toute ma colère retombe. C'est une hallucination, ce serait bien le comble qu'il arrive à me faire du mal. Un sentiment d'impuissance passe sur son visage. Je lui prends le couteau des mains sans qu'il oppose la moindre résistance et tente de me couper la paume. Absolument rien. Je sens bien la lame, mais elle ne me coupe pas. J'éclate à nouveau de rire alors qu'il me le reprend. Il le range et décide de s'assoir par terre, par dépit je présume.

Je finis de me changer sans qu'il ajoute un mot et me couche dans mon lit. Au bout d'un moment, l'asticot m'y rejoint. Je me retourne pour lui demander ce qu'il fait, mais il est dos à moi. Je songe à le pousser en dehors du lit, mais je me raisonne en me rappelant qu'il n'est que le fruit de mon imagination et qu'il peut par conséquent dormir où il veut sans influencer mon propre sommeil. Je me retourne à nouveau et tente d'oublier sa présence en me répétant qu'il n'est qu'une illusion. Je m'endors au bout d'un moment, espérant vivement qu'il aura disparu lorsque je me réveillerai.


	2. Chapter 2

_Merci pour les beaux commentaires!_

_Voilà le chapitre 2! Pas énormément de développement (en fait aucun...), mais ce chapitre était nécessaire pour bien montrer comment se sent Shizuo. Qui plus est, je vous laisse sur une fin... Vous allez bien voir!_

_Bonne lecture!_

* * *

><p>Un rayon de soleil pénètre par la fenêtre et me réveille par sa chaleur. Je fronce les sourcils et tente de me rendormir, sachant très bien que j'ai congé aujourd'hui et que je peux donc faire la grasse matinée. Toutefois, c'est peine perdue, la lumière m'en empêche. Agacé, j'ouvre les yeux et m'assois. Je m'étire alors avec un bâillement et jette un regard sur ma chambre. C'est à ce moment que je vois le vermisseau, couché dans mon lit à mes côtés. Je sursaute vivement et retiens un cri de stupeur. Mais que fait-il là? Il est mort! Je l'ai tué de mes propres mains!<p>

Je me ressaisis lorsque je me souviens de la veille. C'est avec un soupir que je réalise que je l'hallucine encore, qu'il n'est pas parti. Il se relève à ce moment et bâille tout comme moi. Je ne peux m'empêcher d'être impressionné par mon inconscient : il le fait même dormir! Quand il prend conscience de ma présence, il me lance un sourire que j'ai du mal à interpréter. On ne dirait pas son rictus habituel, quelque chose me semble différent, mais je n'arrive pas à mettre le doigt dessus.

Je me lève prestement et m'habille. Il ne lance aucune remarque sur mon impudeur, au contraire, je le sens me regarder avec intérêt et je ne sais pas comment interprété cet intérêt. Étant le maniaque qu'il est, je suppose qu'il rit de moi, mais pour quelle raison, je l'ignore. Tout de même, encore une fois, je ne peux m'empêcher de me demander comment diable il peut me paraitre si mystérieux alors qu'il est le fruit de mon imagination. Même dans mes désillusions, je n'arrive pas à le comprendre. Il y a de quoi être énervé!

Je me calme et essaie de réfléchir sur la suite des choses. Que fais-je de cette hallucination? Puis-je y faire quoi que ce soit? J'ai déjà essayé de l'ignorer, mais cela n'a pas fonctionné. Je n'ai jamais été bon pour l'ignorer de son vivant, ce n'est pas une fois mort que j'y arriverai. Y a-t-il une autre méthode plus efficace?

Encore une fois, je me demande pourquoi je l'hallucine. Est-ce que je me sens coupable? Non, je suis content qu'il soit mort, c'est un vrai soulagement qu'il ne puisse plus manipuler tous ces gens et les pousser à commettre des actes qu'ils regretteront par la suite. Je pense sincèrement que le monde se porte mieux sans lui. Alors, quelle est la raison? Mes sentiments? Plutôt que de me sentir coupable, peut-être que je regrette de l'avoir tué? Peut-être qu'au fond de moi, j'appréciais sa présence et qu'elle me manque maintenant...

Non, non, non! Il n'en est pas question! L'asticot ne me manque pas, je refuse d'accepter pareil affront. Il doit s'agir d'autre chose, certainement, mais quoi?

Je décide finalement de demander l'avis d'un expert. Cela risque d'être gênant, mais probablement moins que d'avoir à trainer cette larve partout avec moi alors qu'il est supposé être mort. Je sors mon portable et compose le numéro de Shinra. Le parasite m'observe encore avec amusement. Je ne comprendrai jamais comment il peut se réjouir de toutes les situations. Comment peut-il rester aussi calme face à sa propre mort?

Arg, non! Je ne dois pas commencer à le considérer comme un être _existant_ et capable de sentiments, sinon aussi bien m'envoyer dans un hôpital psychiatrique immédiatement!

Le médecin me répond enfin avec une voix ensommeillée. Je regarde l'heure : il est sept heures du matin. J'appelle peut-être un peu tôt pour un dimanche matin. Je m'excuse de le réveiller et lui demande s'il est libre. Il me demande ce que je veux, mais je lui réponds simplement que je dois le voir et que c'est une urgence. Il acquiesce alors avec le sérieux digne du docteur qu'il est et me dit que je peux venir quand je veux. Je le remercie et raccroche.

Je me dirige vers la cuisine et mange des céréales comme déjeuner. Le puceron m'observe manger sans dire un seul mot et je commence à trouver son silence gênant. N'est-il pas du genre à parler sans arrêt? Alors pourquoi se tait-il? Je me ravise et décide plutôt que son silence m'est bénéfique. Après tout, son babillage incessant ne manque jamais de m'énerver, alors je devrais plutôt être content qu'il se tienne tranquille.

Je finis de manger avec hâte et range tout. Je sors finalement de mon appartement et suis surpris par le soleil du matin. Je plisse les yeux et mets une main en visière sur mon front. J'ai l'impression que cette journée sera loin d'être la meilleure que j'aurai vécu. Avec un soupir, je verrouille la porte et me dirige vers chez Shinra. Le soleil me nargue de sa lumière aveuglante et chaque être que je frôle manque de me faire exploser de rage.

J'observe le vermisseau sans trop en avoir l'air. Je réalise rapidement que je suis le seul à le voir, ce qui me conforte dans l'idée que je l'hallucine. Il m'a l'air normal dans son anormalité habituelle, même s'il semble en fait plus banal que d'habitude. Je soupire devant ma propre formulation qui n'a aucun sens. Je ne l'ai jamais compris, ce n'est pas aujourd'hui que je vais commencer. Tout de même, il me semble que quelque chose cloche dans son comportement, mais je n'arrive pas à déterminer ce que c'est.

En chemin, une personne passe au travers de lui. Il commence à y avoir plus de monde et la peste n'a pas pu l'éviter à temps. Je crois voir sur son expression de la stupeur, voire une légère peur, mais celle-ci disparait facilement et le voilà qui s'amuse à foncer dans les personnes, à passer au travers sans les toucher. Je vois son sourire de maniaque collé sur ses lèvres et me demande comment il peut prendre son pied de cette façon.

Je détourne les yeux et secoue la tête. La colère monte, et j'ai envie de lui crier d'arrêter son cirque, mais on me prendrait pour un fou, alors je me retiens. Je n'ai à le supporter que jusqu'à chez Shinra. Il va me prescrire quelque chose, je ne sais pas quoi, et mon problème va enfin disparaitre. Il va trouver une solution, c'est certain. J'en serai débarrassé pour de bon cette fois. J'ai soudain envie de rire. Dire que je l'ai tué de mes propres mains justement pour ne plus avoir à supporter sa présence! Je n'aurais jamais imaginé que mon inconscient se manifesterait sous la forme de mon pire ennemi, c'est complètement insensé, improbable, malsain...

J'évite de me diriger vers ces pensées-là et tourne plutôt le prochain coin. D'ici peu, je serai guéri, c'est ce que je me dis. Il faut absolument qu'il trouve un remède, c'est même une nécessité. Je me fous bien de ce qu'il peut me donner, il pourrait même me faire une prise de sang, une autopsie, je m'en fous, tant que j'arrête de voir son sourire, d'entendre sa voix, de sentir sa présence alors qu'il est _mort_.

Je regarde l'asticot à nouveau et constate qu'il ne s'amuse plus à passer au travers des gens. Au contraire, son pas se fait plus constant, sa cadence s'ajuste à la mienne et il se contente de marcher à mes côtés. Son expression ne m'est pas familière. Si je ne le connaissais pas, je dirais qu'il semble... Triste? Déprimé? Impuissant?

Non, ce n'est pas possible! Un parasite ne ressent pas ce genre d'émotion! Il en est incapable, c'est certain!

Je me calme en me rappelant que ce n'est qu'une illusion et qu'il n'a conséquemment aucune émotion qui ne m'appartienne déjà au préalable. Je le considère vraiment comme un être vivant, il faut que je me reprenne! Peu m'importe ce qu'il ressent, puisqu'en fait, il ne ressent rien. C'est une hallucination, je n'ai pas à me casser la tête à interpréter son expression, je n'ai pas à me montrer prévenant avec lui! Même en admettant qu'il soit vivant, c'est mon ennemi juré! S'il était triste, je devrais au contraire en rire, m'en montrer satisfait au moins!

Alors pourquoi est-ce que cela m'affecte?

Je secoue la tête pour la dix-millième fois de la journée et m'ordonne de ne plus penser à tout cela. C'est inutile, puisque je serai guéri sous peu et n'aurai par conséquent plus besoin d'y songer.

Le bâtiment arrive en vue et j'en soupire de soulagement. Enfin, toutes mes interrogations vont prendre fin! J'y entre, m'engouffre dans l'ascenseur. Il me suit toujours avec le même abattement et je me crie intérieurement de ne pas m'en soucier. Lorsque j'arrive au dernier étage, je sors et me dirige vers l'appartement de Shinra. J'arrive devant la porte et hésite quant à ce que je m'apprête à faire. Je vais lui annoncer que j'hallucine mon pire ennemi, il va surement me poser une quantité astronomique de questions auxquelles je ne veux pas répondre.

Le parasite me regarde avec interrogation. Puis, face à mon hésitation, il fait une mine ennuyée. Son expression me fâche et c'est sans plus réfléchir que je frappe à la porte. Merde, que fais-je maintenant? Je voulais me laisser le temps de réfléchir à ce que j'allais dire, mais il est trop tard pour ça. Que fais-je, que fais-je?

Le médecin m'ouvre finalement la porte. Il m'accueille avec son habituel sourire et me demande ce que j'ai. Toujours sans réfléchir à ce que je fais, je reste sur le seuil de la porte et lui annonce de but en blanc :

- J'ai des hallucinations.

- Eh?

Il semble trop surpris pour me répondre. Je ferme les yeux, me laisse aller sur le cadre de porte et me décide enfin à tout lui dire. Aussi bien m'en acquitter dès maintenant. De toute façon, je suis trop confus pour penser à une autre manière de réagir.

- J'hallucine Izaya...

Je réalise que c'est la première fois de ma vie que je prononce son prénom seulement sans suffixe, sans hurler et sans empoigner l'objet le plus lourd en vue.


	3. Chapter 3

_Merci pour les bons commentaires!_

_Bon, voilà la réaction tant attendue de Shinra! J'espère qu'elle vous plaira!_

_Ah, aussi, je me suis vraiment amusé à écrire les répliques d'Izaya. J'espère que vous allez les aimer, j'en suis assez fière. C'est le genre de réflexions que je ne pouvais pas me permettre de faire dans Premier amour... (désolé pour la digression, c'est juste que j'aime tellement pouvoir faire Izaya de cette façon, c'est revigorant!)_

_Et pour Shizuo... Bah, vous verrez bien!_

_Bonne lecture!_

* * *

><p>- J'hallucine Izaya...<p>

J'ouvre les yeux sur une expression qui me ferait rire en d'autres circonstances. En effet, Shinra a les yeux écarquillés, la bouche grande ouverte, et ses bras tombent mollement le long de son corps. Nous nous fixons pendant un moment, jusqu'au moment où l'asticot se décide à n'en faire qu'à sa tête comme d'habitude et à entrer en se faufilant à mes côtés. Sans le vouloir, je lui crie :

- Eh, attends, entre pas comme ça!

Il ne m'écoute pas du tout et se fraie un chemin jusqu'au salon. Je m'apprête à le suivre lorsque je remarque l'expression de Shinra. Ses yeux et sa bouche sont encore plus ouverts qu'avant, si cela est vraiment possible, et il me regarde comme si j'étais un extraterrestre. Je me fige et lui rends son regard. Ce qu'il doit penser de moi en ce moment, je n'ose pas l'imaginer...

Je brise finalement notre échange non verbal et entre moi aussi. Le médecin ne m'en empêche pas et je me dirige donc vers son salon. Je me laisse tomber avec lassitude sur le sofa. Le vermisseau prend place à mes côtés, comme pour me narguer. Je l'ignore du mieux que je le peux, mais mes poings sont serrés et je sens que ma rationalité est à deux doigts de me quitter.

Shinra entre à son tour et s'installe à ma gauche, de l'autre côté de mon hallucination. Il me regarde et me lance :

- Eh bien, jamais j'aurais cru...

- Si tu savais, moi aussi je me demande pourquoi...

Le silence se fait entre nous. La peste se relève et je le suis du regard pendant qu'il tourne en rond dans la pièce. Il se positionne finalement devant le médecin et lui demande :

- Ne~ Shinra, tu ne me vois pas?

- Évidemment qu'il te voit pas, t'existes pas! Idiot!

C'est sorti sans que je le veuille. Shinra me regarde, bien sûr. Je sens qu'il veut me dire quelque chose mais qu'il ne sait pas comment s'y prendre. Je sais ce qu'il pense de toute façon, que je suis fou à lier. Je le sais mieux que quiconque. Tout ce que je veux, c'est qu'il me guérisse.

Sans que je m'en sois rendu compte, la larve s'est placée devant moi et me fixe. Je lui rends son regard avec hargne.

- Tu sais, Shizu-chan, je ne suis pas une hallucination! J'en suis sûr!

- Ah oui? Et comment tu me le prouves, hein? Je rajoute plus bas : et puis d'abord, pourquoi je te parle encore?

- Tu vois bien que j'ai une existence propre. Je peux réfléchir, agir à ma guise, raisonner. Au cas où tu ne t'en serais pas rendu compte – ce qui me semble plus que probable, considérant tes capacités d'observation et de déduction –, j'ai encore mon intelligence, ce qui veut dire que tu ne m'inventes pas, car avec ton cerveau atrophié, je serais tout juste capable d'agir comme un mollusque, et encore...

Sa réplique me plonge dans la colère que je retenais jusqu'alors. Je me lève, l'empoigne par l'encolure. Il ne me dit rien, ne réagit pas, il se contente de me fixer de ce regard hautain et manipulateur que je déteste tant. Son sourire machiavélique toujours imprimé sur le visage, il me susurre la dernière chose que je veux entendre en l'occasion :

- Cela ne sert à rien, Shizu-chan.

Je le relâche sans ménagement et me rassois. Tout en enfouissant mon visage dans mes mains, je me plains à voix haute :

- J'en peux plus, Shinra! Prescris-moi quelque chose, fais-moi une opération, donne-moi des calmants, n'importe quoi, mais je t'en supplie, fais-le disparaitre!

- Cela ne sert à rien, Shizu-chan, je serai toujours là.

- Tais-toi!

- Non, Shizu-chan, tu dois faire face à la vérité.

- Tais-toi, tais-toi, FERME-LA!

Le bruit d'une porte qu'on ouvre précipitamment se fait entendre. Les trois personnes présentes dans la pièce – si on compte mon hallucination comme une personne – se retournent vers l'entrée et y voient Celty, qui sort son portable et commence à y écrire quelque chose. Toutefois, en levant la tête, elle s'arrête complètement. Si elle avait un visage, j'y verrais surement la même expression que sur celui de Shinra il y a peu. Elle laisse tomber son appareil et le sac qu'elle tenait sur le sol et je note que ses mains tremblent. Mais pourquoi semble-t-elle en état de choc? Qu'a-t-elle vu?

Finalement, elle récupère péniblement son portable pendant que personne n'ose réagir. Elle s'approche alors de l'asticot et tape un message que je ne peux voir. Tout ce que je peux constater, c'est qu'il est destiné à cette vermine, il n'y a aucun doute là-dessus.

- Oui, c'est bien moi. Surprise? Eh bien, je dois dire que je suis soulagé que tu puisses me voir, cela va me permettre de convaincre ce protozoaire qui est juste là que je ne suis pas qu'une banale hallucination. Ce demeuré se croit vraiment capable de reproduire mes facultés cognitives! Quelle blague stupide! Je ne suis pas qu'un piètre produit de son imagination par ailleurs déficiente – il est incapable de voir plus loin que le bout de son nez! Voyons voir, si j'avais à me qualifier, ce serait de fantôme? Ou alors de mort-vivant? Non, ce n'est pas tout à fait juste...

Celty écrit un nouveau message et la larve y prête attention. Il lui répond alors :

- Oui, je suis bien mort, gracieuseté de cet homme de Néandertal qui n'a jamais compris à quoi servait réellement un panneau de signalisation.

C'est la goutte qui fait déborder le vase. On dirait vraiment qu'il fait exprès de me fâcher. Je ne me soucie plus du tout qu'il soit une hallucination ou un fantôme. Je me lève sans faire trop de bruit et m'approche de lui. Lorsque j'en suis suffisamment près, je lui donne un coup de poing en plein visage. Il n'a pas le temps de réagir; il n'a pas prévu que j'utiliserais mes poings à la place de soulever un objet quelconque, je suppose. À dire vrai, je ne sais moi non plus pourquoi j'agis de la sorte, mais je ressens la nécessité de le frapper de mes mains. Alors qu'il est au sol, je m'assois à califourchon sur lui et le secoue tout en lui criant au visage :

- Tu le fais exprès? Mais pourquoi tu me hantes? Qu'est-ce que ça te donne? T'en avais pas assez de me pourrir la vie vivant, faut en plus qu'une fois mort tu continues? Mais à quoi ça t'avance? Merde, réponds-moi, pourquoi tu fais ça? J'en peux plus, moi, pourquoi tu disparais juste pas de ma vie? Je pensais m'être débarrassé de toi et voilà que tu me reviens encore plus énervant qu'avant. Mais qu'est-ce que j'ai fait pour mériter ça?

- Et moi, qu'il me rétorque, tu crois que ça m'amuse? Tu crois vraiment que je veux passer le restant de ta vie à te suivre comme une ombre sans pouvoir interagir avec un seul de mes humains?

- Pourquoi tu me laisses pas tranquille?

Il éclate de rire devant mon air ahuri. J'en suis tellement surpris que je le relâche mollement et me relève jusqu'à avoir le dos droit. Je le fixe alors qu'il rit comme un maniaque – a-t-il finalement perdu la raison? Il se calme soudainement et se rassois pour me regarder droit dans les yeux. Il semble tellement sérieux que je me sens un peu mal à l'aise.

- De quel droit tu me le demandes? Je te rappelle que tu es celui qui m'a tué! C'est parce que tu as mis fin à ma vie que je ne peux pas rejoindre le paradis. C'est ta faute si je ne peux pas passer à autre chose, Shizuo!

Je suis tellement surpris par sa réplique et son appellation que je n'ai pas le temps de prévoir son prochain mouvement. Il me fait tomber sur le dos et monte sur moi sans que je réagisse. Il enserre mon cou de ses mains tout comme je l'ai fait un peu plus tôt et me lance, avec un sourire sadique :

- Je te rends la pareille, Shizu-chan. Je vais peut-être enfin être libéré de ta présence!

Je sens que mon souffle commence à me manquer, mais j'utilise quand même la force qu'il me reste et le repousse en lui donnant un coup dans les tripes. Il me relâche et se tient le ventre; une expression de souffrance est visible dans ses yeux. Tiens donc, il peut ressentir la douleur? Un sourire se dessine sur mon visage alors que je roule sur lui et inverse encore une fois nos positions. Je ferme mon poing droit et le frappe en pleine figure. Je savoure la douleur que j'y lis – même après la mort, je peux le faire souffrir!

J'enchaine les coups de poing en changeant de mains, d'endroits sur son visage, d'angles d'attaque. Je ne me suis jamais senti aussi libre de toutes restreintes. C'est plus jouissif que n'importe quelle drogue, plus satisfaisant que n'importe quelle bonne action. Je frappe et frappe et frappe encore plus, pendant qu'il ne réagit pas, qu'il ne peut pas réagir parce que je ne lui en laisse pas le temps, ni le loisir, ni la possibilité. Je frappe toujours plus, me laisse aller à ma colère, ma fixation, mon obsession, me laisse aller à cette douce folie meurtrière qui m'empoigne souvent mais jamais de façon aussi tenace, aussi extraordinaire. J'oublie mon semblant de rationalité, j'oublie la situation dans laquelle je suis, j'oublie qu'il existe un univers en dehors de mes poings et de son expression pour une fois vide de mépris.

Le monde peut bien aller voir ailleurs si j'y suis. Rien ne saurait m'affecter en dehors de sa souffrance et de ma propre délivrance.

Un très grand rire monte de ma gorge et éclate à l'air libre. C'est libérateur, plus que toutes les crises que je n'ai jamais eues. Même le choc de mes poings sur sa peau me plait. La douleur que je ne ressens que vaguement me fait rire, le bruit de chaque coup que je lui porte me fait sourire. Je m'esclaffe devant son impuissance et ma toute-puissance. J'ai finalement le dessus sur lui, bien plus que lorsque je l'ai tué. J'ai enfin, enfin le dessus sur lui, et rien ne pourrait me plaire plus que de le dominer de la sorte.

Au travers de mes rires, je sens des larmes qui coulent le long de mes joues. Je ne sais pourquoi ni ne me préoccupe même de la raison ou du fondement de ces pleurs. Je suis beaucoup trop occupé par ma passion meurtrière pour m'en soucier.

J'ai peut-être bien perdu la raison, et ce, pour de bon.


	4. Chapter 4

_Merci pour les bons commentaires!_

_Alors, ce chapitre est... En fait, la fin risque de vous laisser un peu dubitatif et même de vous donner de faux espoirs. Je tiens à préciser que si vous voyez des sous-entendus, ils sont probablement faux (je ne peux pas parler, moi aussi j'en vois...). Bref, vous verrez bien!_

_Bonne lecture!_

* * *

><p>Après un certain temps – cinq minutes? Une demi-heure? Une heure? –, j'arrête finalement de frapper le visage de l'asticot. J'essaie de reprendre mon souffle tout en le fixant. Il n'a aucune blessure, comme c'était à prévoir; il n'a même plus l'air de souffrir. Bon sang! Tous ces coups pour qu'il n'en ressente plus rien et n'en garde aucune cicatrice...<p>

Son expression m'est mystérieuse. Il ne sourit pas, n'est pas triste. Bien franchement, je ne sais pas du tout ce qu'il ressent. Il me fait finalement son sourire caractéristique et me demande :

- Satisfait?

- Pas du tout!

- Shizu-chan, tu n'es pas particulièrement attirant que tu es fâché, mais quand tu pleurs en plus, je dois t'avouer que c'est complètement ridicule!

- M'appelle pas comme ça! Et puis d'abord, je m'en fous de comment tu me trouves. Tu veux encore mon poing dans la figure?

- Non merci, autant j'apprécie comment tu me montres ton amour, autant j'aime mieux passer à autre chose. Qui plus est, je tiens à ma vie, donc je...

Il se coupe de lui-même. Un silence de mort s'installe alors qu'il réalise ce qu'il vient de dire. Je voudrais lui répondre, pour lui faire du mal, mais une lueur de tristesse qui passe dans ses yeux m'en empêche. Je suis tellement peu habitué à lire des émotions autres que la colère et le mépris sur son visage que cela me déstabilise. Il murmure, plus pour lui-même :

- Je suis vraiment mort, n'est-ce pas? Ce n'est pas un rêve, ou un cauchemar plutôt... Dire que je pensais vivre indéfiniment. Je n'étais pas invincible finalement...

On dirait qu'il va se mettre à pleurer, mais la colère s'empare une nouvelle fois de son regard et il me lance avec haine :

- C'est ta faute si j'en suis là! Pourquoi m'avoir tué? J'étais censé avoir le dessus sur toi, j'étais censé te contrôler, j'étais censé arriver enfin à te battre! Tout est ta faute! Pourquoi tu ne meurs pas? Je pourrais aller au paradis si c'était le cas!

- Pourquoi c'est pas toi qui passes à autre chose? Laisse-moi tranquille, enfin!

Son rire amer résonne dans la pièce et je sais bien ce qu'il va me répondre :

- Si je le pouvais, ce serait fait depuis longtemps. J'ai essayé de m'en aller, hier, mais il semblerait que je doive toujours rester dans ton champ de vision.

Je ne sais que répondre à cela. Nous restons silencieux un moment, puis Shinra se racle la gorge bruyamment. Nous sursautons tous les deux et je me rappelle en jurant que nous ne sommes pas seuls. Je me relève et le vermisseau fait de même. Je m'essuie le visage et ne peux m'empêcher de me sentir pathétique. J'ai vraiment pété les plombs. Après un silence lourd, Celty écrit sur son portable et me le montre :

- Shizuo, est-ce que ça va?

Je voudrais rire, mais je lui réponds plutôt :

- Ouais...

Niveau enthousiasme, on repassera, mais c'était une tentative. Je m'assois sur leur divan sans un mot et enfouis une nouvelle fois mon visage dans mes mains. Je voudrais que tout disparaisse, que je me retrouve enfin seul, mais on dirait bien le destin a d'autres plans pour moi. Pourquoi tout ne peut-il pas être simple? Pourquoi suis-je destiné à passer le restant de ma vie – de mon existence même? J'en frissonne rien que d'y penser – avec cette peste? N'ai-je pas droit au calme?

Non, évidemment. Avec tout ce que j'ai détruit, c'est la moindre des choses; je ne mérite pas d'être heureux. Je souris amèrement face à l'inéluctable. Ma vie vient de perdre tout son sens. Et si je mourais, comme il l'a suggéré? Si je mettais fin à ma vie? Je ne vivrais plus ce calvaire et je pourrais enfin me reposer. Je sais maintenant qu'il y a une après-vie, alors pourquoi hésiter? Cependant, je sais bien que ce n'est pas la bonne solution. S'il y a quelque chose après la mort, le suicide risquerait de me condamner à l'enfer. Qui plus est, je n'ai pas envie de mourir. Pas encore, tout au moins...

- Shi-zu-chan~

Je lève le regard et rencontre ses yeux rouges comme le sang. Par réflexe, la colère me monte à la tête. Comment arriverai-je à vivre en permanence avec quelqu'un qui me frustre simplement par son existence? Ou son inexistence? Sa non-présence bien réelle, son irréalité tangible, sa... Arg! Je me perds encore dans des mots qui n'ont aucun sens!

Je me lève précipitamment et me dirige vers l'entrée. Je ne veux plus réfléchir à ce problème, cela me donne mal à la tête et me frustre plus que nécessaire – comme si je n'étais pas assez irritable en temps normal!

- Désolé de t'avoir dérangé, Shinra, que je grommèle sans conviction.

Sur ce, j'ouvre la porte et me retrouve dans le couloir sans que qui que ce soit tente de m'arrêter. Je dédaigne l'ascenseur et me rends plutôt jusqu'aux escaliers que je descends quatre à quatre. J'ai besoin de bouger, de me défouler. Je sens sa présence derrière moi et accélère encore le pas. À l'extérieur, je regarde l'immonde soleil en plissant des yeux et jure à voix basse. Il me rejoint et se poste à mes côtés avec son habituel sourire. Je détourne le regard et reprends le chemin jusqu'à chez moi, en marchant cette fois-ci.

- Shizu-chan, tu es ennuyant! Tu pourrais au moins rencontrer des amis pendant tes congés... Ah, c'est vrai, tu n'as aucun ami!

- L'asticot, me tombe pas sur les nerfs! Et puis, c'est quoi le but de m'insulter comme ça? À quoi ça t'avance?

Je le fixe alors qu'il semble légèrement troublé par ma question. Ai-je réussi à le faire taire? À mon grand énervement, il me répond plutôt :

- Parce qu'il n'y a rien de mieux à faire~ Shizu-chan, divertis-moi!

- Hah?

C'est à mon tour d'être surpris. Il espère vraiment que je vais me soumettre à toutes ses demandes? C'est déjà un grand sacrifice de ma part de simplement le supporter, il ne peut pas me demander en plus de m'occuper de lui!

- Fais-le par toi-même. Et puis d'abord, m'appelle pas comme ça!

- Tu n'es pas drôle...

Il ne se plaint pas plus et continue de marcher à mes côtés. Avec un soupir de frustration, je lui propose :

- Tu veux qu'on loue un film?

J'ai envie de me frapper pour proposer une activité aussi clichée, mais, étonnamment, il relève le regard avec intérêt et me réplique :

- Shizu-chan, tu aimes le cinéma?

- Je regarde des films de temps en temps...

- Qu'est-ce que tu aimes en général?

- Euh...

Je suis un peu gêné, parce que mes gouts ne vont pas du tout avec moi. En effet, je n'aime pas les films violents, j'aime plutôt les comédies, étonnamment, et ce, malgré mon exaspération devant certains comportements. Je lui réponds finalement :

- Ça dépend...

- Moi, j'aime les films réfléchis. Je ne supporte pas les intrigues trop faciles à deviner, ça devient lassant. J'aime les films qui me surprennent.

Je réalise que nous discutons de façon tout à fait normale et m'en étonne. Je ne pensais pas que cela nous arriverait un jour, de discuter comme des amis... Mais depuis quand suis-je amical avec l'asticot? Je suis censé le détester, haïr chaque moment passé avec lui, et pourtant, me voilà en train de débattre gentiment avec lui... Je le savais, j'ai vraiment perdu la raison si je peux me comporter de la sorte... Et merde... !

Je pense qu'il se rend compte de l'étrangeté de la situation, parce qu'il devient anormalement silencieux. C'est dans ce drôle de silence que nous arrivons devant le club vidéo. J'y entre sans conviction et il me suit, bien évidemment. Me voilà donc à sillonner les rangées comme une âme en peine – dire que c'est lui le fantôme, ça en devient risible. Après un certain temps, je mets la main sur trois DVD que je voulais louer depuis un moment. La larve ne se plaint pas de mes choix, ce que je suppose vouloir dire qu'il est d'accord avec ceux-ci – s'il ne l'était pas, je les prendrais quand même, ne serait-ce que pour l'ennuyer –, et je m'en vais vers la caisse. J'empoigne sur le chemin des sucreries et du chocolat. J'ai envie de me faire plaisir, aujourd'hui, pour passer mes frustrations qui ne sont pas complètement parties malgré ma crise plus tôt. Il ricane mais ne place aucune remarque. Heureusement, parce que j'aurais très bien pu éclater de colère et cela m'aurait valu bien des regards traumatisés et une expulsion probablement définitive d'un des seuls endroits d'Ikebukuro où ma présence est tolérée, du moment que je ne me fâche justement pas.

Je sors avec mon sac et me dirige vers mon appartement. J'y entre avec lui et, après m'être servi un grand verre de lait, je place le premier DVD dans le lecteur et m'installe sur le divan. Il s'assoit à mes côtés – je note qu'il s'est placé le plus loin possible de moi, comme c'était à prévoir – et nous commençons à regarder la télévision. J'ouvre une barre de chocolat et l'entame avec délice. Le parasite reluque tout ce que j'ai acheté pendant un moment. Juste pour le frustrer, j'éloigne le sac alors qu'il s'apprête à s'en servir. Il ne pourrait pas en manger de toute façon – ou du moins je le crois –, mais je refuse de partager quoi que ce soit avec lui.

Mon premier choix est une comédie – en fait tous mes choix le sont –, je me retrouve donc à pouffer plus d'une fois. Je réalise que le puceron rit également et semble apprécier cet humour autant que moi. Cela me rend un peu mal à l'aise, mais je mets de côté mes mauvais sentiments et tente d'apprécier le film. Je ne peux toutefois m'empêcher par moments de le regarder et de me faire la réflexion qu'il est bien là, à mes côtés. Tout cela me semble tellement réel et irréel à la fois, son existence n'a rien de naturel et pourtant elle s'impose d'elle-même. Il n'a jamais autant existé pour moi qu'en ce moment précis, assis à mes côtés à rire sincèrement. Je ne l'ai jamais vu d'une façon aussi tangible, aussi concrète, bien qu'il _n'existe plus._

À la fin du film, n'en pouvant plus de douter de sa présence tout en la sentant si intimement, je le regarde plus intensément et pose ma main sur son bras. Il sursaute, son regard rencontre le mien. Je sens la douceur de sa veste sous mes doigts. Je les descends jusqu'à sa main, sens la tiédeur de celle-ci. Il ne réagit pas; il ne sait surement pas comment réagir, ni même pourquoi j'agis de la sorte. Complètement en transe, je relâche ses doigts et pose les miens sur sa joue. Le monde disparait autour de nous alors que je caresse tout doucement sa peau, en sens encore une fois la chaleur. Je suis hypnotisé par ses iris couleur de sang, par sa présence que je ne peux nier et qui pourtant défie la logique.

C'est toujours sans comprendre quoi que ce soit que je vois ses yeux se remplir de larmes. Il les laisse couler sur ses joues sans tenter le moindre mouvement et sans émettre le moindre sanglot. Je les essuie de mes doigts avec toute la gentillesse du monde. Ses yeux m'expriment à la fois une détresse insondable et une légère incompréhension. Je ne pensais jamais lui voir une telle expression; j'ignore toutefois mes interrogations et continue à assécher ses joues qui se recouvrent immédiatement de nouvelles larmes.

Toujours sans briser le silence, nous nous laissons aller à cette faiblesse que nous savons tous deux temporaire.


	5. Chapter 5

_Merci pour tous les fantasmagoriques commentaires!_

_Voilà un chapitre un peu... étrange? En tout cas, il casse le rythme avec le précédent, c'est plutôt certain. Et je répète que, si vous voyez des sous-entendus sexuels, c'est purement votre imagination! (je le dis parce que, moi, j'en vois... XD)_

_Bonne lecture!_

_P.-S. J'ai commencé une nouvelle histoire qui s'appelle Dieu est mort. Si ça vous intéresse..._

* * *

><p>La réalité me rattrape de façon si extraordinaire et si violente que je réagis beaucoup plus fortement que nécessaire.<p>

Comment puis-je vouloir le toucher? Comment puis-je seulement être doux avec lui? Comment puis-je être réconfortant? Comment puis-je essuyer ses larmes _gentiment_? Et surtout, surtout, comment puis-je le _plaindre_?

Je le repousse durement et me lève si rapidement que j'en vois des points noirs. Je retombe lourdement sur mon divan et tente de reprendre mes esprits, sans succès. Tout ce à quoi je peux penser pendant que je cligne des yeux pour voir à nouveau est que j'ai définitivement perdu la raison.

Le sang reflue finalement dans mes veines et je me relève. Tout en me demandant pourquoi je tiens tant à être debout, je me retourne vers la source de mon trouble et remarque qu'il est dans un état semblable au mien, à la différence qu'il est resté assis. Nous nous fixons à nouveau sans savoir comment nous comporter l'un avec l'autre. Quelque chose vient de changer et nous le savons tous les deux. Il m'a montré sa faiblesse et, au lieu de l'enfoncer plus encore, je l'ai réconforté! J'ai souhaité qu'il arrête de pleurer, j'ai souhaité qu'il ne souffre plus, j'ai souhaité _qu'il soit encore en vie_!

J'enfonce mes mains dans mes cheveux et les tire jusqu'à m'en donner mal à la tête. Je commence alors à faire les cent pas dans la petite pièce. Pourquoi? Comment? Tout se bouscule dans ma tête et je ne comprends plus du tout ce que je ressens, quels sont mes motivations, ce qui m'habite. La seule certitude que je n'ai jamais eue – à savoir que je le déteste – vient de partir en fumée avec ce qui me restait de rationalité.

Je m'arrête soudainement et empoigne l'une de mes bibliothèques. Sans réfléchir aux conséquences, je la soulève et la lance au travers de la pièce. J'entreprends dès lors de détruire tout ce qui peut se détruire, je m'acharne sur les meubles pour passer ma frustration, ma colère. Je sens que l'asticot m'observe sans réagir. Je soulève le divan sur lequel il se trouve et il passe au travers de celui-ci. En réalité, il reste assis comme il est alors que je lance le meuble et il finit par retomber assis par terre lorsque ledit meuble n'est plus là.

Cette scène me tire instantanément de ma folie meurtrière et je me demande soudainement comment il a pu s'assoir sur le divan s'il a passé au travers par la suite. Des flashs des deux derniers jours me reviennent et plus rien n'a de sens. Est-il tangible, ou non? A-t-il une existence concrète, ou non? Shinra ne peut pas le voir, mais Celty, si. Pourquoi? Il n'est pas une hallucination, mais il ne peut pas être un fantôme non plus, sinon il ne pourrait pas s'assoir sur une chaise et il flotterait dans les airs. Il n'est pas un zombie, parce que sinon tout le monde le verrait. Mais qu'est-il, à la fin?

Je réalise enfin pleinement la situation. Je ne l'hallucine pas, il existe bel et bien, puisque Celty l'a vu. Il n'est pas une manifestation de mon imagination. Je peux le toucher, sentir sa présence, et en retour, il peut me toucher. Il peut interagir avec moi, il peut agir sur moi. Bien que son couteau ne puisse pas me couper – parce qu'il est mort avec et qu'il n'est conséquemment pas plus tangible que lui-même? –, il pourrait me blesser. Il pourrait même me tuer, s'il le voulait. Nous sommes ennemis, et il ne peut pas rejoindre le paradis par ma faute qui plus est. Comment pourrais-je l'empêcher de mettre fin à ma vie? Avant, je pouvais toujours me reposer sur ma force, mais celle-ci ne m'est plus d'aucune utilité en ce moment. Il pourrait me tuer pendant mon sommeil, sans que je m'en aperçoive. Ou alors, il pourrait le faire alors que je suis conscient. Qu'est-ce qui l'en empêcherait? Peut-être même a-t-il des pouvoirs spéciaux, maintenant qu'il est mort? Peut-être a-t-il le moyen de nous lier dans l'après-vie et de me faire souffrir pour l'éternité? Un frisson me parcourt face à cette éventualité et toute ma colère retombe pour de bon alors que mon regard se pose sur lui.

Il se relève et s'approche de moi. Je n'ose pas bouger. Une sensation particulière me prend, une émotion que je me pensais incapable de ressentir et qui pourtant submerge mon cœur. Il se positionne devant moi et me regarde dans les yeux. Il est si proche que je sens son souffle sur moi – comment peut-il avoir un souffle s'il est mort? Son visage est d'une pâleur excessive et ses yeux rouges, tout en contraste avec son teint, m'apparaissent énigmatiques. Tout ce que je peux penser, alors qu'il se tient devant moi à me fixer, c'est qu'il est bel et bien mort, que je l'ai tué, et qu'il existe malgré tout. Même si je voulais le tuer, je ne le pourrais pas, parce qu'il est _intuable_. Un sourire machiavélique se dessine sur ses lèvres lorsqu'il devine l'émotion qui doit être plus que visible dans mes yeux : la peur.

- Shizu-chan, tu ne peux pas me fuir. Je vais faire de ta vie un enfer et tu n'y pourras rien. Ce sera ma vengeance. Si tu dois condamner quelqu'un, ce ne pourrait être que toi-même pour m'avoir tué!

Il me susurre ces mots avant d'éclater d'un très grand rire, un rire de maniaque, de fou à lier, et je n'en ai que plus peur encore. Je reste figé sur place à le regarder s'époumoner pendant que le vide se fait une nouvelle fois dans ma tête. Je sens que mes mains tremblent et que mon cœur se débat. Le souffle vient à me manquer et je crois que je tombe à genoux, mais je ne comprends plus rien, ne vois plus rien, n'entends plus rien. Mes yeux se ferment – ou est-ce mon cerveau qui refuse d'appréhender la réalité? – et ma tête rencontre le sol sans douleur, ou est-ce plutôt que je ne la ressens pas? Ma conscience me quitte doucement et la dernière chose que je retiens, c'est son rire qui résonne dans ma tête.

~xxx~

J'ouvre les yeux difficilement et un mal de tête atroce me prend. Je cligne encore, tente de m'extirper de cet état de profond sommeil dans lequel j'étais. Je lève difficilement un bras, mais celui-ci retombe mollement. J'arrive finalement à focaliser et rencontre du rouge. Je réalise rapidement qu'il s'agit en fait des iris du fantôme – mort-vivant, zombie, esprit, peu importe! Je me relève précipitamment et retombe tout aussi facilement. Son rire résonne à nouveau alors que je ferme les yeux pour calmer ma douleur.

- Shizu-chan, tu sais que tu es extrêmement pathétique en ce moment! Dire qu'il suffisait que je te hante pour avoir de telles réactions de ta part~

La colère me submerge et j'ouvre les yeux à nouveau. Je me rends enfin compte que je suis couché sur le dos et que la peste est assise à califourchon sur moi, m'empêchant par la même occasion de me relever. Je lève mon bras droit pour le repousser, parce que je ne supporte pas de l'avoir aussi près de moi, mais je manque de force et, par conséquent, ma main retombe encore une fois. Je grimace à nouveau de douleur et de frustration alors qu'il se penche sur moi et me murmure de façon menaçante :

- Tu sais que je pourrais te tuer en ce moment?

Il promène une main sur mon torse et j'en frissonne de dégout. J'ai envie de lui crier de me lâcher, de me laisser tranquille, mais j'en suis arrêté par la moue qui étire ses lèvres et par ses mots :

- Mais je ne le ferai pas. Ce ne serait pas drôle. Et puis, j'existe en ce moment, cela m'est suffisant. Après tout, je ne sais pas si je pourrai encore exister si tu meurs.

L'asticot se penche à nouveau sur moi et ses yeux se plongent dans les miens. Je veux détourner le regard, mais j'en suis incapable. Je ne me suis jamais senti aussi impuissant de toute ma vie. Il s'approche suffisamment pour que je sente à nouveau son souffle sur mes lèvres. Ses mains sont posées sur mes épaules et il prend appui sur celles-ci. Je sens ses cheveux qui chatouillent légèrement mon front alors que son sourire se défait et qu'il me lance avec un sérieux que je ne lui ai jamais vu :

- Continue de m'amuser et je te laisse la vie sauve, mais à partir du moment où tu m'ennuies... C'est fini, tu comprends?

Je ne réponds pas, je me contente de le regarder avec angoisse. Son sourire lui revient alors qu'il s'éloigne et reprend son rire encore une fois. J'ai mal à la tête – pourquoi ne s'arrête-t-il pas? Je n'en peux plus, qu'il me laisse tranquille à la fin! Comme s'il lisait dans mes pensées, il s'arrête d'un seul coup, mais son rictus reste collé sur ses lèvres. Il se relève finalement et j'accueille avec soulagement ce manque de poids sur moi. Après avoir accumulé la force nécessaire, je réussis à m'assoir. Je sonde les alentours et constate avec énervement – et une pointe de soulagement face à ce rappel de ma propre force – les dégâts que j'ai causés dans mon appartement.

Je remarque finalement que je n'ai pas mal qu'à la tête, mais au cou aussi. J'approche ma main de celui-ci, tâte la peau. Un faible gémissement sort de mes lèvres. Pourquoi ai-je une blessure à cet endroit? Que s'est-il passé?

Je me lève de peine et de misère et me dirige vers les toilettes, à la recherche d'un miroir. Je trouve ce dernier et m'installe devant. J'ai vraiment mauvaise mine : mes yeux sont hagards, mes cheveux, hirsutes et mon teint, pâle. Ce qui détonne le plus, dans mon apparence, c'est le rouge – ou violet, voire bleu – qui orne mon cou. Je m'approche de la glace plus encore, examine cette coloration étrange. La réalisation me frappe de plein fouet alors que je place mes doigts dessus et compare la forme. Le fourbe, il a osé! Pendant que j'étais inconscient, il a essayé de...!

Un sourire se dessine lentement sur mes lèvres. Il a essayé, mais... il n'a pas réussi! Pour la deuxième fois de la journée, je pars d'un très grand rire. J'empoigne mon ventre et me plie littéralement en deux. La situation en soi n'est peut-être pas aussi drôle qu'on pourrait le penser – c'est surement moi qui suis en train de virer fou –, mais le fait est qu'il a essayé de me tuer et qu'il n'y est pas parvenu! Je me fous bien de savoir s'il n'a pas voulu le faire, s'il n'a pas été capable à cause de sa conscience – s'il en a une, ce dont je doute fortement – ou s'il est simplement incapable parce qu'il est un fantôme. Tout ce qui compte, c'est qu'il a failli à la tâche!

Quand même, quel hypocrite! Je comprends mieux son jeu maintenant, il voulait me faire peur pour que je ne me rende pas compte qu'il ne peut pas me tuer. Je me calme un peu et me regarde à nouveau dans le miroir. Un très grand sourire reste sur mes lèvres alors que je l'entends me dire :

- Est-ce que Shizu-chan est finalement devenu fou?

Je me retourne vers lui et lui lance :

- Peut-être, mais en tout cas, une chose est sure : tu veux pas vraiment me tuer!

Il reste interdit un moment. Je lui rends son regard sans flancher. Il essaie de se reprendre, mais il est trop tard, son hésitation me montre bien que j'ai raison.

- Shizu-chan, je te savais stupide, mais pas à ce point! Je n'hésiterais pas une seule seconde!

- Ah oui? Dans ce cas, dis-moi, c'est quoi ça veut dire, ça? HEIN?

Ça y est, je perds encore mon sang froid. Je m'approche de lui et le toise. Non, mais, pour qui il se prend? Il essaie encore de me mentir! Je déteste quand on n'est pas honnête avec moi, cela me frustre au plus haut point!

- Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles...

- Fais pas l'imbécile! T'as essayé de m'étrangler et t'as pas réussi!

J'avais raison : il baisse les yeux légèrement en signe de défaite. Je m'approche encore plus de lui et le plaque sur le mur avec ma main. J'enserre son cou et il lève finalement les yeux vers moi. Il souffre, mais il me fait quand même son rictus et me rétorque :

- Shizu-chan, je te l'ai bien dit, c'est parce que tu m'amuses! Mais là, tu m'amuses moins, alors j'y songe vraiment...

- Mais vas-y, tue-moi! Qu'est-ce que t'attends?

Il sert des dents. Je savoure pleinement ma victoire; j'ai gagné, et vraiment, cette fois. Il le sent autant que moi : je vois une légère panique dans ses yeux. Il tente de se défaire de mon emprise avec ses mains, sans succès. Pour une fois, je suis vraiment reconnaissant d'avoir ma force inhumaine. Je le relâche finalement, et il retombe par terre. Je me laisse aller sur le mur avec désinvolture et plonge une main dans l'une de mes poches pour en sortir une cigarette que je m'empresse d'allumer. Tout en l'observant reprendre son souffle – alors qu'il est _mort_ –, je prends une première inspiration et expire la fumée devant moi. Je reste silencieux pour ménager mon effet et lui lance finalement :

- Je sais pas pourquoi tu m'as pas tué, et je m'en fous comme c'est pas possible, mais essaie pas de me faire croire que tu le ferais, je te crois plus.

Il lève les yeux vers moi et me lance un regard de défi. Je le lui rends avec amusement. C'est la première fois de ma vie que je le vois aussi impuissant; cela pourrait s'avérer intéressant...


	6. Chapter 6

_Merci pour les commentaires!_

_Voilà le sixième chapitre! Il est... spécial, c'est le mot. J'ai essayé un style d'écriture un peu particulier, vous pourrez me dire ce que vous en pensez!_

_Sur ce, bonne lecture!_

* * *

><p>L'asticot se relève lentement et je le suis du regard. Nous sommes encore dans la petite toilette, ce qui rend son mouvement un peu malaisé parce qu'il n'y a aucune place pour se relever sans me toucher au passage. Sans me départir de mon sourire, je me déplace légèrement et le laisse se lever jusqu'à se tenir debout. Je fume toujours ma cigarette alors qu'il me fusille du regard. Les positions sont inversées: je m'amuse pendant qu'il se fâche contre moi.<p>

Avec un petit son signifiant «je n'ai pas encore abandonné!», il quitte la pièce et je décide de le suivre. Nous revoici donc dans mon salon. Je contemple la pièce et en perd mon sourire souverain. Par miracle, j'ai épargné la télévision, mais tout le reste est sens dessus dessous. J'éteins ma cigarette, soupire et retrousse mes manches. Je dois nettoyer tout cela, maintenant... J'empoigne les meubles encore intacts et les replace à leurs endroits initiaux. Lorsque j'installe le divan, la peste se couche dessus et me regarde m'affairer, pour me narguer je présume. S'il pouvait m'aider – c'est un peu de sa faute si je me suis fâché après tout –, ce serait la moindre des choses! Je songe avec lassitude que, même s'il le voulait, il ne le pourrait probablement pas... Je laisse de côté ma colère pour l'instant – je devrais refaire le ménage après si je me fâchais à nouveau – et continue à tout ranger.

L'asticot reste étonnamment calme tout au long du processus et, bien que je lui en sois reconnaissant, je trouve son silence pratiquement alarmant. S'il ne parle pas, c'est surement qu'il prépare un plan pour me faire la vie dure, et ce, bien que ce soit déjà le cas. En fait, tout ce qu'il fait est dans le but de me faire du tort, je le sais bien, et je ne crois pas qu'une fois mort, cela changera. Au contraire, maintenant qu'il ne peut interagir qu'avec moi et Celty, il va surement en profiter pour me faire la vie plus dure encore, parce qu'il n'a plus ses humains pour s'amuser.

Lorsque je finis le ménage, je réalise que nous sommes en fin d'après-midi et que je n'ai toujours rien mangé. C'est ce moment que choisit mon estomac pour se manifester et me faire souffrir le martyre. Je me dirige vers la cuisine, ouvre le réfrigérateur et le referme aussitôt avec un soupir. À part du lait et de la sauce soya, il ne contient rien du tout. Il faudrait que je prenne l'habitude d'aller au supermarché un peu plus souvent. Je lance un regard à l'asticot qui joue avec sa lame sans me porter la moindre attention. Est-ce qu'il accepterait de rester sagement ici pendant que je sors m'acheter un diner?

Je soupire pour la millième fois de la journée et me rappelle qu'il ne peut pas s'éloigner trop de moi. Pourquoi dois-je supporter sa présence _en tout temps_? Je me dirige vers la porte d'entrée tout en lui ordonnant:

- L'asticot, viens!

Je l'entends se relever – depuis quand un fantôme fait du bruit? – et me rejoindre. Il me lance:

- Shizu-chan, est-ce que tu t'es enfin décidé à me divertir?

Je referme la porte durement – je venais tout juste de l'ouvrir – pour me retourner vers lui. Il est temps que je mette les choses au clair. Si je veux survivre à notre cohabitation forcée, il faut absolument que j'impose des règles. Je m'approche, pose avec fracas mes mains des deux cotés de sa tête de manière à l'emprisonner entre moi et le mur. Je lui assène, sur un ton qui n'appelle aucune réfutation:

- Premièrement, l'asticot, tu m'appelle plus jamais comme ça! Ensuite, tu fais ce que je dis, quand je le dis, comme je le dis, sans te plaindre, sans parler, sans me contredire. Tu me parles pas sauf quand je te le demande, tu me touche jamais, t'évites de te mettre devant moi, en clair, tu fais comme si t'existais pas, c'est compris?

Il m'écoute avec un vague air de surprise avant d'afficher son même sourire. Après mon monologue, il me lance, encore une fois avec sérieux mais sur un ton se voulant anodin:

- Et tu comptes faire quoi pour m'en empêcher, Shi-zu-chan?

Je place encore une fois ma main sur son cou – combien de fois avons-nous essayer de nous entretuer aujourd'hui? – et sert du plus fort que je le peux. Il ne se départit pas de son sourire – j'ai une vague impression de déjà vu. Il me lance, malgré le manque d'air dans ses poumons:

- Shizu-chan, t'es stupide ou quoi? Ça sert à rien! À rien! Combien de fois tu dois essayer de me tuer avant de réaliser que je suis déjà mort? Putain, mais c'est pas compliqué, merde, tu m'as tué de tes mains, Shizuo! De tes propres mains!

Je le regarde avec stupeur. C'est la première fois de ma vie que je l'entends utiliser des mots aussi vulgaires. Je le relâche à nouveau et replace mes mains des deux côtés de sa tête. Je m'approche inconsciemment de lui jusqu'à le regarder droit dans les yeux. Je sens la chaleur de son corps tout près du mien, mais je ne m'en soucie pas, je ne me soucie pas du tout de notre proximité, au contraire, on dirait que je la souhaite, pour raffermir son existence, pour me prouver qu'il existe.

Il a raison, ça ne sert à rien d'essayer de le tuer, mon conscient le sait bien mais mon inconscient, lui, n'en a rien à foutre que ce soit inutile, tout ce qu'il veut, c'est le tuer enfin! Je l'ai déjà tué, je l'ai tué mais on dirait que je ne l'ai pas tué, après tout il est là, devant moi, à exister plus qu'avant, et c'est quoi son problème, aussi, d'exister autant alors qu'il est mort, c'est quoi son but d'exister rien que pour moi, c'est quoi son but d'être aussi tiède, aussi tangible, aussi _vivant_? Je lui murmure enfin, sans aucune haine, sans aucune hargne, je lui murmure enfin comme dans un rêve, mes mots vont se perdre sur sa bouche qui est si proche de la mienne que je peux presque la sentir bouger:

- Izaya, pourquoi? Pourquoi t'existe encore, pourquoi t'es pas parti alors que t'es enfin mort?

- J'aimerais le savoir, Shizuo, j'aimerais le savoir...

- Pourquoi tu me hantes?

- Je sais pas...

- Pourquoi tu reste avec moi?

- Je sais pas...

- Pourquoi tu pars pas?

- Je peux pas, Shizuo, je peux pas...

- Pourquoi t'es tiède?

- Je sais pas, je sais pas...

- Pourquoi je peux te toucher?

- Je sais pas, je sais pas, Shizuo, je sais pas...

- Pourquoi tu peux me toucher, mais pas me tuer?

- Je sais pas...

- Pourquoi est-ce que je veux encore te tuer?

- Parce que tu me détestes?

- Pourquoi est-ce que je veux encore te tuer alors que je te déteste plus?

- Quoi?

- Izaya, j'arrive plus à t'haïr, c'est pas normal, je veux te voir disparaître parce que j'arrive plus à t'haïr, tu comprends, je ressens plus de haine pour toi, tu m'agace encore mais je ressens plus de haine et ça me perturbe et pourtant j'ai toujours mon instinct qui te veut mort, mon habitude qui te veut mort mais t'es mort mais t'es pas mort pour moi, tu comprends, tu comprends?

- Shizuo, je te déteste encore.

- Je sais, je sais.

- Shizuo, je te déteste autant, je te déteste autant et je veux te voir mort plus qu'avant.

- Je sais.

- Shizuo, pourquoi je peux pas te tuer?

- Je sais pas.

- Pourquoi je peux pas? Pourquoi je dois supporter ta présence, alors que je te déteste? Pourquoi je dois à tout moments craindre pour ma vie alors que je suis _mort_? Pourquoi je dois me passer de mes humains que j'aime tant?

- Je sais pas, Izaya, je sais pas.

- Shizuo?

- Oui?

- Tu m'as appelé Izaya.

- Je sais.

- Pourquoi?

- Je sais pas, Izaya, peut-être parce que je te déteste plus?

- Shizuo?

- Hum?

- Est-ce qu'on doit à tous prix se détester? Est-ce que c'est notre seule raison d'être? Shizuo, est-ce que tu penses qu'il pourrait exister autre chose que de la haine entre nous deux?

- Je sais pas, Izaya, je sais pas, mais je sais que je te déteste plus.

- Shizuo, qu'est-ce que tu ressens pour moi?

- C'est bien le problème, Izaya, c'est que je le sais plus, je le sais plus, pour moi tu étais mort, tu comprends, mort et enterré, j'ai même ri devant ta tombe, j'ai vu ta tombe et j'ai vu ton cadavre, j'ai pris moi-même ton pouls pour m'assurer que tu étais mort, c'est moi qui ai vérifié que t'étais mort, c'est moi qui l'ai constaté, alors tu comprends, je te détestais plus, pour moi t'existais plus, on peut pas détester quelque chose qui existe pas, tu comprends?

- Mais, Shizuo, comment on fait? Comment on fait pour changer des habitudes aussi ancrées? Comment on fait pour ne plus vouloir s'entretuer sans arrêts, comment on fait pour tolérer la présence l'un de l'autre, comment on fait pour se déshabituer à ne plus vouloir faire du tort à l'autre?

- Je sais pas, Izaya, je sais pas...

- Depuis que je suis mort, Shizuo, on dirait que j'ai perdu une partie de moi-même. J'ai perdue une partie de moi-même, Shizuo, je l'ai perdu définitivement, je saurais pas comment la retrouver, c'est comme si la mort m'avait enlevé mon inhumanité et m'avait redonnée une humanité, je sais pas si tu comprends, c'est comme si j'étais plus humain qu'avant...

- Izaya?

- Oui?

- Que dirais-tu d'essayer de devenir humain? Que dirais-tu d'essayer de plus me détester?

- Ça va être difficile, Shizuo, je te déteste tellement, tu peux pas imaginer!

- On a tout notre temps, Izaya, on a toute ma vie.

- Apprendre à vivre avec toi?

- Izaya, je vais essayer moi aussi de plus me fâcher contre toi, de plus essayer de te tuer...

- Ensemble?

- Izaya, s'il te plait...

- Avec Shizuo?

- Izaya...

- Je crois que c'est pas...

- Dis pas ça, Izaya, s'il...

- Possible...

- Te plait...

- Shizuo, c'est impossible, c'est impossible, comment faire, mais comment faire, je suis pas invincible, Shizuo, je suis pas invincible et je t'en veux plus que jamais auparavant, j'ai aucun contrôle sur mes émotions, Shizuo, j'ai plus de contrôle sur rien du tout, j'ai plus le contrôle et ça m'angoisse, tu comprends, tu comprends, et j'ai jamais eu le contrôle sur toi, jamais, et je l'ai encore moins, encore moins, Shizuo, ton existence me fait peur, tu comprends, tu comprends?

- Izaya, accepte ton humanité, Izaya, accepte ton humanité et je vais essayer de retrouver la mienne. Faisons équipe, Izaya, oublions notre haine, oublions tout et concentrons-nous sur cette possibilité.

- Shizuo?

- Oui?

- Je te déteste.

- Je sais.

- Je te déteste, mais je veux bien essayer.

Rien de ce dialogue n'est réel, rien n'est dit entre nous deux, je le sais bien, nous nous contentons de nous regarder sans flancher, de nous regarder et nous communiquons par notre regard, du moins c'est ce que je crois, du moins c'est ce que j'ai l'impression, j'ai l'impression de le comprendre pour la première fois de ma vie, un long moment passe et pourtant il ne s'agit que de secondes, je le sais bien, une seule seconde peut-être, une seconde pendant laquelle nous sommes honnêtes l'un avec l'autre, mais cette seconde a une fin, je le sais bien, et elle se manifeste de la pire façon qui soit, elle se manifeste et je réalise enfin que j'avais tout faux, que nous n'avons pas du tout communiquer mais qu'il s'agissait d'un monologue de ma part, qu'il n'a jamais rien voulu me communiquer, qu'il n'a jamais voulu s'ouvrir à moi, j'ai été le seul à m'ouvrir à lui pendant cette seconde qui se conclut par sa réplique, bien réelle cette fois:

- Shizu-chan, tu compte m'embrasser? Je ne savais pas que tu avais ce penchant! Alors, cette haine cachait vraiment une attirance sexuelle refoulée? Intéressant, intéressant, mais malheureusement pour toi, je dois t'avouer que ce n'est pas mon cas~


	7. Chapter 7

_Désolé pour l'attente!_

_Alors, alors, voici enfin la suite! Cette fois encore, c'est étrange comme développement. Je ne suis pas trop certaine de ce que j'essaie de faire exactement, mais en tout cas, j'espère que vous ne les trouverez pas trop OOC..._

_Bonne lecture!_

* * *

><p>- Shizu-chan, tu comptes m'embrasser? Je ne savais pas que tu avais ce penchant! Alors, cette haine cachait vraiment une attirance sexuelle refoulée? Intéressant, intéressant, mais malheureusement pour toi, je dois t'avouer que ce n'est pas mon cas~<p>

En une seule seconde, je perds mon calme. Mon calme si chèrement acquis, que je peinais à maintenir, vient de s'envoler en fumée. Plus rien n'a d'importance, maintenant, plus rien d'autre que de le tuer, le tuer, le tuer, tuer, tuer, tuer!

J'empoigne la porte, le seul « objet » près de moi, et la sors de ses gonds – tout comme je suis en train de sortir des miens. L'asticot en profite pour se faufiler dans l'ouverture. Je sors avec ma porte et la lui lance, mais, évidemment, il l'évite. Il commence alors à s'enfuir. Je le suis et déracine un panneau « passage piéton », comme celui qui a achevé sa vie – quel drôle de hasard, tout de même. Peut-être est-ce la destinée? Peut-être pourrai-je le tuer une deuxième fois et en être ainsi débarrassé pour de bon?

Un sourire orne mes lèvres alors que je hurle le prénom de mon pire ennemi. J'entends son rire qui résonne sur les murs de ma ville, en réponse à mon appellation. Nous voilà revenus quelques semaines plus tôt, la scène m'est si familière que je ne questionne pas son étrangeté. Je me laisse guider par ma haine – ou ce qui me tient lieu de haine en ce moment, ce sentiment étrange qui y ressemble mais n'est pas tout à fait identique. Je me laisse porter par mes pas, par sa silhouette qui s'éloigne comme un appel à la suivre, plus encore et plus encore. Je hurle son prénom à en perdre haleine, je cours à en perdre haleine, je vis à en perdre haleine.

Il évite mes coups en riant de son rire qui m'a toujours énervé. Aucun mot n'est échangé entre nous. Que pourrions-nous dire de toute façon? Tout a été dit, ou plutôt, rien n'a à être dit. Je le poursuis, il s'enfuit : il s'enfuit, je le poursuis; c'est aussi simple que cela. Ne pas y chercher de sens profond. Il ne s'agit pas d'amour voilé ni de haine. Il ne s'agit plus de rien d'autre qu'une poursuite sans buts. Ce n'est guère plus qu'une habitude. Ma haine n'est plus qu'un automatisme, comme son couteau qu'il dégaine mais qui ne coupe plus. Tout n'est plus qu'automatismes, instincts dictés par huit années à se détester et à se poursuivre.

Nous nous sommes tellement détestés qu'au bout du compte, nous ne nous détestons même plus. Ce que je déteste est _l'asticot_, la notion théorique, pas la silhouette que je vois ici. Je ne déteste pas Orihara Izaya, je ne déteste pas cette _personne_. Au bout du compte, je n'ai jamais considéré Izaya comme un être humain, et ce que j'ai toujours haï n'a jamais été lui mais seulement la cause de tous mes maux. J'ai sublimé tous mes problèmes sous l'appellation _asticot_ et en suis ensuite arrivé à la conclusion que si je le tuais, tout se règlerait. C'est pourquoi j'ai été aussi déçu de ce que sa mort n'ait rien réglé du tout. Il n'était qu'un humain. Quand je l'ai tué, je n'ai tué qu'un humain, je n'ai pas tué la destinée qui a fait en sorte que je sois un monstre.

Non seulement je ne suis pas devenu plus _humain_, mais en plus, je suis réellement devenu un monstre. Un meurtrier.

Je le sais, je sais tout cela depuis un moment déjà, mais je me suis toujours refusé à l'admettre. Avec mon habitude déjà trop ancrée de rejeter la faute sur lui, j'ai tenté de me persuader que c'était de sa faute s'il était mort : il n'avait qu'à ne pas me provoquer, il n'avait qu'à ne pas causer autant de mal, il n'avait qu'à ne pas se trouver à cet endroit-là à ce moment-là, il n'avait qu'à éviter mon coup. Je me suis trouvé toutes sortes d'excuses, toutes sortes de raisons, mais au final, je n'ai pas accepté la vérité : j'ai tué un homme. Je n'ai pas tué l'asticot, je n'ai pas tué une notion, une idée, j'ai tué un homme, un homme véritable.

L'asticot s'engage dans un immeuble. Je le suis avec mon panneau à la main. Il débouche sur le toit et je réalise que nous sommes revenus au même endroit où je l'ai tué. Je reste tétanisé à l'endroit pile où je me tenais avant d'accomplir ma vengeance et des flashs me reviennent.

_- Ha ha ha, je t'ai enfin piégé, Izaya-kun!_

_Je m'approche de lui avec mon panneau de signalisation à la main. Il affiche un sourire mi-narquois, mi-ennuyé. Même en cet instant précis, il ne redoute rien? Alors que je l'ai finalement entre mes mains, il n'a même pas peur?_

_- Shizu-chan, tu t'imagines vraiment que je vais te laisser me tuer comme ça sans rien dire?_

_Il me fait son fameux sourire. Je le vois sur son visage, il se croit encore capable de me surpasser. C'est toujours ainsi, il se croit meilleur que tout le monde. Cela ne se passera pas comme ça! Je vais le remettre à sa place, une fois pour toutes!_

_Il se recule jusqu'au bord. Il regarde vers le sol en bas de l'immeuble, puis se tourne vers moi et me fait encore son stupide sourire. Mon sang bout dans mes veines : il est sur le seuil de la mort et il ne prend même pas la peine d'avoir peur! Sans plus y réfléchir, je m'approche moi aussi du bord. Il me frustre, il me fâche, il m'insupporte! Je veux enfin le voir mort!_

_Je lève mon panneau lentement et..._

- Shizu-chan, tu te rappelles cet endroit?

Je reviens dans le monde réel et regarde l'asticot. Il se tient sur le rebord, et me fait le même sourire, le même sourire qui me nargue de nouveau. La colère s'empare de mon cœur, mais je ne prends pas la peine de l'approcher comme la dernière fois. Je relâche plutôt mon panneau et tombe à genoux. Ici, il y a une semaine ou deux, je l'ai tué de mes mains. Ces mêmes mains que je regarde en ce moment ont empoigné le panneau et l'ont tué.

Je serre les poings. Je m'étais juré de ne jamais m'en vouloir, mais j'ai beau éviter le problème du mieux que je le peux, il reste que je suis maintenant un meurtrier. Mes mains sont salies à jamais du sang d'une autre personne, que celle-ci soit apte à vivre ou non n'a rien à voir. Je ne regrette pas que l'asticot soit mort, mais je regrette de l'avoir tué. Je regrette d'avoir tué.

J'empoigne le tissu sur ma poitrine avec toute la force que je peux rassembler dans le but de calmer ma douleur. Mais il n'y a rien à faire, rien d'autre que de me traiter de meurtrier, de monstre.

- Shizu-chan, est-ce que tu regrettes de m'avoir tué?

Je lève la tête vers l'asticot. Il s'est rapproché et se tient debout devant moi. Je baisse le regard à nouveau et me laisse aller jusqu'à me retrouver complètement assis sur le sol. Il s'agenouille devant moi, empoigne mon visage de ses mains et plonge ses yeux écarlates dans les miens.

- Tu es un meurtrier, Shizuo. Un monstre, une bête assoiffée de sang. Tu as perdu ton humanité quand tu m'as tué. Tu as ri devant ma tombe! Tu t'es réjoui de ma mort! Tu es le pire de tous, Shizuo! Tu ne peux même plus être appelé humain!

Il a raison, je ne suis plus humain. Je ne suis qu'un monstre, une ordure de la pire espèce. J'ai tué; j'ai _aimé_ tuer. J'ai ri devant tout ce sang qui s'est échappé de son cadavre, j'ai vérifié qu'il était mort pour pouvoir l'achever si ce n'était pas le cas, j'ai dévalé les escaliers avec une joie profonde pour constater sa mort, voir sa chair sans vie écrasée contre le sol. Je suis de la pire espèce de salaud.

- Tu as mal? C'est parfait, Shizuo, souffre, souffre plus encore! Plus tu souffriras, plus je m'extasierai de ta douleur! Je vais te regarder sombrer, Shizuo, plus profondément encore que tu ne l'as jamais imaginé. Je vais observer ta lente décadence jusque dans les enfers les plus profonds. Les abysses de ta propre conscience, de ta propre défaillance, seront le sceau de ma libération.

« Shizuo, ta douleur est d'une beauté à faire frémir. Ta culpabilité est si sublime qu'elle me donne l'envie de t'enfoncer encore plus, toujours plus. Shizuo, tu es un monstre, mais un monstre magnifiquement _humain_. »

Je ferme les yeux et laisse des larmes tacher mes joues. Il a raison, tellement raison. Comment peut-il si bien me comprendre? Mes yeux se rouvrent et se plongent dans les siens. J'aurais cru y lire du mépris, voire de l'amusement, mais c'est toute autre chose que j'y lis : de la compassion. Je ne pensais pas qu'il pouvait ressentir cette émotion, encore moins pour moi. Et ce sentiment contredit tout ce qu'il a énoncé auparavant. C'est à n'y rien comprendre! C'est donc dans un état d'incompréhension totale que je le laisse essuyer mes larmes de ses doigts. Dire que ce matin même, c'était moi qui essuyais son visage! Tant de choses se sont passées depuis, on dirait que cela fait une éternité.

Lorsque c'est chose faite, il se penche sur mon front et y dépose un petit baiser de rien. Il s'éloigne à peine et descend jusqu'à mes paupières. Je les ferme et le laisse y déposer ses lèvres sans rien dire. Il embrasse tout doucement chacun de mes yeux et laisse ensuite aller son front contre le mien. Les yeux dans les yeux, nous nous observons un moment dans un espace-temps qui nous est propre. Le monde n'existe plus, ne reste que le rouge de ses iris où toute trace de sentiments négatifs a disparu. Compassion et tendresse s'y mélangent, créant une émotion trop humaine pour lui appartenir. Il entoure ma taille de ses bras et pose sa tête sur la naissance de mon cou. Il me murmure doucement :

- Pleurs! Pleurs pour moi, libère-toi de tes sentiments trop humains, et, s'il te plait, redeviens le monstre que tu étais. Redeviens le protozoaire que j'ai appris à détester, redeviens la bête stupide que j'abhorre, redeviens l'être inhumain que je ne peux pas aimer. Si tu restes trop humain, Shizuo, je ne saurai plus comment te détester.

Mes yeux se remplissent à nouveau de larmes et je les laisse couler librement. Je ne sais même plus pourquoi je pleure, mais je ne m'en soucie pas le moins du monde. Mes bras trouvent leur place dans son dos et je m'y accroche pour ne pas tomber, pour ne pas m'enfoncer plus profond encore. Mes sanglots se font de plus en plus fort alors qu'il frotte mon dos pour tenter de me réconforter. Tout cela n'a plus le moindre sens : ce n'est pas dans le genre de l'asticot de me réconforter. Il devrait m'enfoncer plus profondément, il devrait rire de ma souffrance, s'en amuser. Je sais tout cela mais ne m'en soucie pas outre mesure.

J'ai toujours eu besoin de cette chaleur. Cette étreinte réconfortante, ce doux « chut » qu'il murmure dans mon oreille, ses mains qui frotte d'abord mon dos, puis caresse mes cheveux doucement, c'est tout ce que j'ai toujours voulu. Peu importe la raison de ses gestes, tout ce que je veux, c'est pouvoir enfouir mon visage dans son cou pour y pleurer encore, le serrer dans mes bras pour bien sentir sa présence, toucher sa peau pour prendre un peu de sa chaleur.

Sans jamais m'arrêter de pleurer, je me laisse aller dans son étreinte que je souhaiterais éternelle.


	8. Chapter 8

_Merci pour les commentaires!_

_Et voilà le plus long chapitre que je n'ai jamais produit! J'espère qu'il vous plaira. Je l'ai beaucoup retravaillé, surtout la fin. J'attendais depuis le début le moment où je pourrais enfin placer l'explication que vous y trouverez, et elle m'a donné beaucoup de fil à retordre. D'ailleurs, si vous voyez une inconsistance (j'espère que non), n'hésitez pas à me la montrer!_

_Bonne lecture!_

* * *

><p>Mes sanglots perdent de plus en plus de leur force. Je ramène une main vers mon visage pour essuyer mes joues. Ce faisant, j'évite le regard de l'asticot, sans toutefois relâcher mon emprise sur lui. J'ai peur de voir sa réaction. J'ai quand même pleuré sur son épaule, si longtemps que je ne sais même pas combien de temps s'est écoulé : il y a de quoi être embarrassé. Pourtant j'aimerais garder son corps un peu plus longtemps contre le mien, peut-être pour me rappeler ce qu'un contact humain veut dire – il est mort, je le sais trop bien, mais peu importe pour le moment. Un silence embarrassant se poursuit, mais j'en fais fi et le serre de nouveau de toutes mes forces. Sans réfléchir, je murmure un nom que j'aurais dû taire à jamais :<p>

- Izaya...

Mon intervention le sort de sa torpeur : il pose ses mains sur mes épaules et me repousse de toutes ses forces. Il me regarde avec un vague air de défi et me lance :

- Shizu-chan, n'interprète pas à mal mes gestes. Je te déteste toujours autant! Ne prends pas tes rêves pour des réalités!

Je devrais me fâcher, mais je sais très bien qu'il ne pense pas tout à fait ce qu'il dit. Son ton de voix incertain me le confirme. Il l'assure à voix haute pour se convaincre lui-même, pas pour moi. C'est pourquoi je ne m'en préoccupe pas et le serre un peu plus fort. Je ne peux pas encore dire que je l'aime, ce serait trop anormal et trop soudain comme changement, mais je pense que je commence à éprouver une certaine tendresse envers lui – ou un manque de haine, ce qui tout compte fait revient au même, dans mon cas. Je vais probablement toujours me fâcher contre lui, mais cela fait longtemps que je ne le déteste plus et ce geste qu'il vient de faire, cette étreinte qu'il m'a donnée, a définitivement changé quelque chose en moi.

- Je sais, Izaya. Je sais...

Nous restons encore un moment ainsi, mais un gargouillement interrompt le silence. Mon estomac me rappelle que je n'ai toujours rien avalé depuis mon petit déjeuner. Je relâche Izaya et tente au mieux de me relever, mais mes jambes sont molles et je retombe vers l'avant. Mon fantôme, qui s'était relevé entretemps, me réceptionne. Avec un « tch » énervé, il me remet sur pied et me relâche lorsque je tiens sur mes deux jambes. Je l'observe avec un petit sourire alors qu'il me lance :

- Shizu-chan, tu peux m'acheter de l'Ootoro pour diner?

- Ça sert à rien, Izaya, tu pourras même pas le manger!

Il serre les poings et me lance un regard contrit, avant de détourner les yeux. Tout a changé entre nous, peut-être pour de bon, mais j'en suis plutôt heureux. « L'asticot » n'existe plus. Je ne l'appellerai plus jamais ainsi, je ne lui lancerai plus d'insultes de cet acabit non plus. Ce temps-là est révolu.

Il se tourne vers l'endroit où il est tombé par ma faute et l'observe pendant un moment. Puis, d'un mouvement d'épaule, il se retourne vers moi et me fait son sourire moqueur. Je le lui rends sans aucune hargne. Depuis que j'ai accepté que je ne le déteste plus, je peux poser mon regard sur lui sans être instantanément assailli par la colère. Je ne dis pas que je ne me fâcherai plus jamais contre lui, mais au moins, son _existence_ n'est plus une source de haine pour moi. Enfin, après huit ans, j'arrive à le regarder sans tout de suite tomber dans une rage meurtrière!

Après un dernier regard autour, je m'engage dans les escaliers. Je ne reviendrai probablement plus jamais ici. Qu'y ferais-je de toute façon? J'aime mieux laisser cette histoire derrière moi, y repenser ne torturerait que plus encore. Mes jambes sont molles, pour plusieurs raisons, dont la fatigue et la faim. Je réussis tout de même à me rendre jusqu'en bas et essaie de me situer. Nous sommes encore dans Ikebukuro, mais nous sommes très loin de mon appartement. Le Russian Sushi est toutefois assez près, je m'engage donc dans cette direction. Izaya me suit sans rien dire.

J'ai l'impression qu'il réfléchit intensément. Il doit se demander pourquoi il a agi de la sorte. Je me doute bien que son comportement l'a surpris autant que moi-même. Je ne me targue pas de le comprendre, mais je le connais assez pour savoir qu'il ne doit jamais réconforter qui que ce soit, à moins de vouloir l'enfoncer plus encore. J'ai clairement compris que ce n'était pas son intention, et lui-même le sait, j'en suis certain. Maintenant, s'il veut rester dans le déni, libre à lui, mais je sais bien qu'il me considère maintenant non seulement différemment d'avant, mais également différemment de ses _humains_ avec lesquels il joue. Ses sentiments, par contre, me semblent tout aussi flous. Au final, je songe avec une certaine réticence que je me trompe peut-être complètement : j'applique peut-être simplement mes propres émotions sur les siennes.

Nous atteignons enfin le restaurant et Simon m'accueille devant l'entrée. Je m'installe à une table et Izaya tente de prendre place sur la chaise en avant de moi, mais comme il ne peut pas la bouger, il échoue lamentablement. Avec un bruit de défaite, il s'installe finalement par terre et lève les yeux vers moi. Je souris dans ma barbe – bien que je n'en ai pas – tout en regardant le menu. Finalement, je me décide à prendre le repas du soir.

Je finis rapidement mon diner, mais tout comme je me lève pour sortir, j'aperçois Kadota et son petit groupe qui entrent dans le restaurant. Il est le seul à me voir : tant mieux, je n'ai pas trop envie d'endurer leur conversation, en particulier celle des deux otakus dont je ne comprends jamais un traitre mot. Je fais un bref signe de tête à mon ancien collègue de classe et il me le rend. Alors que j'ouvre la porte pour sortir, j'ai le temps d'entendre la fille qui les accompagne – Karisawa, il me semble – énoncer une phrase qui me glace le sang :

- Yumacchi, il parait que Shizu-chan s'ennuie tellement d'Iza-Iza qu'il s'est mis à crier son nom partout dans Ikebukuro et à le poursuivre comme s'il était encore vivant!

Je referme la porte durement et marche d'un pas rapide jusqu'à chez moi. Merde, merde, merde, je n'ai même pas réalisé que je me suis donné en spectacle! Tout le monde a dû me prendre pour un fou! Comment ai-je pu me ridiculiser de la sorte? Maintenant, je vais avoir toute une réputation! Merde, merde, merde! Izaya, à mes côtés, rit tellement qu'il a du mal à me suivre. Je l'entends articuler des paroles, mais je n'y porte pas attention : ce n'est pas l'endroit approprié pour me fâcher à nouveau. Je me retiens du mieux que je le peux pour ne pas le frapper et lui murmure plutôt :

- Izaya, c'est pas si drôle que ça!

- Mais, mais... Shizu-chan... C'est juste... trop...

Sur ce, il part à rire de plus belle. Pour me calmer, je sors une cigarette que j'allume. Comment vais-je expliquer mon comportement? Et si jamais Tom-san était au courant? Qu'est-ce que je pourrais lui dire? Si je lui dis la vérité, est-ce qu'il me croirait? Non, même moi je ne me croirais pas, c'est beaucoup trop farfelu. Qu'est-ce que je pourrais faire pour le convaincre? Si je demandais à Celty de confirmer, peut-être qu'il me croira...

J'atteins ma maison avec soulagement. Pour l'instant, je n'ai qu'une envie : dormir. Izaya a finalement arrêté de rire, mais il affiche encore son sourire que je déteste tant. Je l'ignore et entre dans mon appartement. Je passe directement à la chambre, me change en pyjama et me couche. Il ne me fait aucune remarque, mais je ne m'en soucie pas le moins du monde.

À qui devrais-je dire la vérité, en plus de Tom-san? Est-ce que je devrais en faire part à Kadota? Il le dirait surement à son groupe, qui finirait par l'ébruiter, et tout le monde saurait que le fantôme d'Izaya me hante. Je suis certain que la plupart des gens ne croient pas aux fantômes, et j'aurais finalement la réputation d'un homme qui hallucine son pire ennemi... Il ne doit surtout pas savoir! Parlant d'ébruiter, et si Shinra en parlait? Il est au courant, en plus il n'est pas du genre à tenir sa langue... Je dois à tout prix l'empêcher d'en parler à qui que ce soit! Dès demain, il faut que j'aille mettre les choses au clair avec lui. Et Kasuka? Je ne sais pas comment il le prendrait. Je ne lui parle jamais d'Izaya, ce serait étrange de le faire maintenant. Je ne sais même pas s'il sait qu'il est mort. Pourtant, c'est mon petit frère, je devrais le lui dire...

Tout en réfléchissant à ces problèmes, je lève la couverture pour qu'Izaya se couche à mes côtés. Il prend la place sans rien dire et me tourne le dos. Je note que la couverture passe au travers de lui pour reprendre sa position initiale, exactement comme s'il n'était pas là. Mon courant de pensée dévie peu à peu. Sans m'en rendre compte, je murmure :

- T'es quoi, à la fin?

Il se retourne vers moi et me regarde. Il me fait un petit sourire et répond :

- J'y ai beaucoup réfléchi depuis un moment. J'en suis venue à la métaphore suivante : je peux interagir avec le monde comme s'il s'agissait d'un seau d'eau. Je m'explique. Imagine que tu déposes ta main sur l'eau. Si tu contrôles suffisamment ta force, tu peux t'empêcher de passer au travers et simplement en sentir la surface, non? Mais imagine que tu y mettes trop de poids : alors tu t'enfonces et tu passes au travers. Ainsi, je peux ou non passer au travers des choses, selon la « force » que je donne à mes gestes ou, si tu préfères, ma propre volonté.

« Par contre, imagine que j'essaie de déplacer l'eau seulement avec ma main : je ne pourrais que passer au travers sans pour autant influencer sa forme, qui est figée par le seau. Pour déplacer sa forme, il faudrait déplacer le contenant lui-même. Or, je n'ai pas le pouvoir de toucher le seau. On pourrait dire que je ne peux pas percevoir les limites des objets, leurs frontières. C'est comme si tout était fait de la même matière, comme s'il n'y avait aucune limite entre la couverture et le lit par exemple. Pour moi, tout est du même matériau, rien ne sépare les objets, ce qui m'empêche d'en saisir un seul. Finalement, je suis bien un fantôme, je ne suis pas de ce monde et je ne peux par conséquent pas en différencier les limites comme un vivant le ferait.

« Alors, pour en revenir à ma première métaphore, si un vivant levait le seau alors que j'ai la main au-dessus, cette dernière passerait au travers de l'eau, puisqu'il n'y aurait rien pour l'arrêter. Le seul moyen d'en rester à la surface, ce serait de prévoir le mouvement et de m'y adapter. Seulement, c'est pratiquement impossible. Il faudrait deviner le mouvement dans son exactitude avant même qu'il se produise : même avec des outils adaptés et l'infini pour calculer, je n'y arriverais probablement pas. Tu te rappelles quand tu t'es fâché, aujourd'hui? Tu as soulevé le divan sur lequel j'étais, ce qui a fait en sorte que j'ai passé au travers, alors que, tant que tu n'y touchais pas, je pouvais y rester assis. D'ailleurs, même si les choses bougent d'elles-mêmes, si je ne m'y adapte pas, je vais passer au travers. Certains mouvements sont plus faciles à assimiler que d'autres, par exemple dans un train je pourrais maintenir la surface, mais si un être humain agit de façon tout à fait imprévisible, il n'y a aucune chance pour que je puisse m'adapter. Simplement être à la surface des choses est très difficile quand on n'en perçoit pas les limites.

« Qui plus est, comme je ne peux pas influencer quoi que ce soit, je ne peux pas maintenir des objets dans une certaine position. C'est comme avec la couverture que tu viens de mettre sur moi, elle m'est passée au travers parce que je ne suis pas fait de la matière de ce monde et je suis par conséquent incapable de l'arrêter. »

Je réfléchis un moment à ce qu'il vient de m'expliquer. J'ai l'impression de comprendre, et pourtant j'ai également l'impression de ne pas comprendre. C'est un peu trop métaphorique à mon gout. Je vois qu'il le remarque, parce qu'il fait une mine vaguement ennuyée et qu'il m'explique à nouveau :

- En plus simple, je peux toucher les choses, mais je ne peux pas les prendre, ni les déplacer, et si quelqu'un les déplace, je perds l'habileté de les toucher, à moins de m'adapter au mouvement. Tu comprends mieux?

Je hoche la tête, et il poursuit :

- Mais tu sais, à part tout ce que je viens de t'expliquer, je me sens exactement comme avant. Je peux sentir la texture et la chaleur des objets que je touche.

Sur ces mots, il place une main sur ma joue, laisse ses doigts caresser ma peau un moment, avant de les retirer. Je le fixe pour qu'il poursuive son explication : je suis obnubilé par ses mots. Je n'ai jamais remarqué qu'il s'exprimait aussi bien.

- Shizu-chan, je peux sentir la chaleur et la douceur de ton visage avec mes doigts. Je sens le froid de la glace, la chaleur du feu, la rugosité du béton et la douceur de la soie. La seule chose que je ne peux sentir, ironiquement, c'est l'air. Le vent n'a aucune influence sur moi, peut-être parce qu'il est gazeux et donc d'un autre état que je ne peux percevoir. De même, je ne perçois pas les odeurs. Toutefois, j'ai un corps qui me semble concret bien qu'il ne le soit pas, et même si mon cœur ne bat pas, tous mes organes intérieurs fonctionnent, du moins en apparence. Je peux même dormir, et me sentir fatigué! Si je pouvais manipuler la nourriture, je pourrais probablement la manger! Je n'ai qui plus est aucun pouvoir qu'un humain n'a pas, comme celui de voler ou de lire les pensées. Je ne suis qu'une version de l'être humain en moins bonne qualité. Sincèrement, je pensais que l'après-vie serait beaucoup plus amusante. C'est complètement décevant... Je ne peux même plus communiquer avec mes humains, et je suis condamné à me coltiner le plus stupide d'entre eux! Non seulement je ne peux pas agir, mais en plus, je ne peux même pas décider où je vais! J'ai un maximum de restrictions sans aucun pouvoir. Franchement, ce n'est pas le pied...

J'ai envie pendant un moment de me fâcher contre lui pour son insulte, mais son expression faciale m'en empêche. C'est vrai que sa situation ne doit pas être facile à supporter. J'aimerais dire qu'il le mérite bien, mais je ne me sens plus du tout de mauvaise foi. Au contraire, je vois bien que même lui ne méritait pas un tel traitement. C'est cela, la vie après la mort? Pouvoir sentir juste assez pour se rendre compte de sa propre impuissance? Tout en réfléchissant aux implications de cette affirmation, j'en viens à une nouvelle question, que je n'hésite pas à poser :

- Pourquoi tu peux agir seulement sur moi?

- J'ai deux hypothèses là-dessus, mais je n'arrive pas à décider laquelle est la plus probante. La première, c'est que, puisque tu me perçois, ton cerveau enregistre ma présence et, par conséquent, pallie mon incapacité à agir. Autrement dit, si je fais le mouvement de te pousser, ton cerveau fait agir et ressentir ton corps comme si tu venais d'être poussé, sans que je t'aie _réellement_ poussé. Tu connais l'effet placébo? C'est un peu la même chose : tu serais tellement convaincu que je peux t'influencer que tu en ressentirais tous les effets. Cela expliquerait pourquoi je n'arrive pas à te tuer : ton cerveau a un instinct de survie, il ne pourrait par conséquent pas faire en sorte que tu meures. Toutefois, j'aime moins cette hypothèse, parce qu'elle implique que tu peux réellement te blesser simplement par ta volonté. Sincèrement, c'est un peu extrême, même pour une créature comme toi que je ne peux pas dignement appeler humaine.

« Ma deuxième hypothèse, celle que je préfère, c'est que j'ai un pouvoir particulier avec toi. Comme tu es celui qui m'a tué, mon envie de vengeance ferait en sorte que je puisse agir sur toi. Après tout, nous partons du principe qu'il y a une vie après la mort : passer ce stade, tout me semble possible. Peut-être qu'un dieu quelconque m'a donné le pouvoir d'agir sur toi pour mener à bien ma vengeance? Ce que je ne m'explique pas, c'est pourquoi je ne peux pas te tuer, dans ce cas...»

Le silence s'installe alors que j'enregistre toutes ces informations. Si mon cerveau invente vraiment tout ce qu'il me fait, c'est un peu comme si je l'hallucinais, non? Je préfère de loin la deuxième possibilité, qui n'implique pas que je sois un fou à lier qui s'imagine recevoir de la douleur simplement parce qu'il perçoit un fantôme. J'émets une autre hypothèse :

- Peut-être que Dieu voulait nous réconcilier? Ça expliquerait pourquoi on peut interagir sans pour autant se tuer. Après tout, s'il est vraiment bienfaisant, peut-être qu'il voulait qu'on arrête de se haïr?

Il fait une légère grimace face à cette éventualité. Pour ma part, je préfère croire en cette hypothèse. C'est celle qui explique le plus de choses selon moi. Izaya se retourne dans le lit et me murmure «bonne nuit» d'un ton à peine audible. Je le lui rends avant de me retourner également. J'ai eu encore une fois la preuve de son intelligence : si seulement il avait su l'utiliser à bon escient, nous n'en serions peut-être pas là aujourd'hui. C'est sur cette pensée que je me laisse sombrer dans les bras de Morphée.


End file.
